Twist of Fate II
by Maxie Fonseca
Summary: Cai Thatcher is a commoner, with a common born father and mother, and a life as a maid. Or so she thinks. What happens when she becomes enemies with a man who as an enemy of her own father, and who knows the truth of her existence? (KelDom) (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer Thingummy: Hey, yeah, I'm Rob. The disclaimer. Anywho, Just wanted to say that most of the stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce, 'cept for Cai, Ernilion, Matthew, Daniel, Idania, the plot... well, if you've read Tamora Pierce's books then you would know what is hers and what is Caila's. Originally was supposed to be written between Caila and Soph, but Soph is not to be found and Caila was bored during classes and... Caila, this speech is going on and on._

_Me: Yeah... Ok, On to the story_

_Rob: Good. Now, here's the loverly prolouge... we'll also just call it Chapter One_

Amidst the crowd trying to push through the doors of the court, Sir Ern of Kolep gazed down at his daughter Qiana. Her smiling face held three baby teeth, and was surrounded by a mass of curly blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes seemed to pierce through him, and he cursed the day that he had ever known Daniel of Qimat. He did not want to think of what his sentence was going to be, or to how he wanted to punish Daniel, so he turned his mind instead to his daughter's future. 'Qiana' he said to himself. 'Now how did I let Idania name her that?' He sighed, and played with his daughter's hair, moving it back and forth while tickling her chin. She giggled, and he jumped as his wife's voice came to his ears.  
"Ernilion!" Idania said loudly, coming up right behind him. "What is the meaning of this? A child does not belong in the court!" She grabbed Qiana out of Ern's hands, and immediately the child burst into tears. Now, instead of having the problem of Qiana laughing, she had the problem of trying to get her stop crying. Ern would have laughed at the irony of Idania actually having to do something for once in her life, but he would have just gotten yelled at so he kept his mouth shut. As he heard a gong sound, he turned towards the front of the room, where the royal couple had appeared from behind a set of closed doors. Jonathan, King of Tortall looked regal in a dark blue tunic that matched his eyes, over a light silver shirt and pants. His dark black hair sported a small, slim band of gold, his only jewelry for the day. His wife Thayet showed that she was royal as much as he did, although both showed their regal ness with stature and how they presented themselves rather than by showing their wealth. Her dress was of red satin, and was accented by silver trim along the hem.  
"Loyal subjects, we bring you here to discuss the matter of the treason committed by Sir Ernilion of Kolep." Jonathan boomed out. His voice however, sounded sad, as if he did not want to submit his former friend to this. He looked around, his eyes finally resting on those of Ern. "It has been decreed that treason will result in the one who committed its hanging. However, since you have performed loyal duty to the crown in the past, we are offering you a choice. Would you prefer to be hanged, or would you like to begin your life again, with no stature or wealth." Ern did not have to think about this one.  
"Sire, I would prefer to begin my life again. For I did not mean to commit treason, if I even did so, and I would not do so again." The King nodded, and then motioned for his guard to take Ern's shield.  
"Ernilion of Kolep, you are now Freeman Ern Thatcher. You shall live with your family, if they choose it, in a woodcutters hut on your fief, which will now belong to the crown." His speech was interrupted by a gasp, as Idania finally realized that her life was turning upside down. He continued, saying "If your family does not want to stay with you, it is understandable. We will support them here at the palace, and your daughter will have an education like our own daughters'. It is your choice. We will leave you alone with your wife, Lady Idania, to discuss your future." He rose, and the court bowed to him as Jon and Thayet walked out of the court. Ern sighed. He didn't want his daughter growing up here, surrounding by the fools of the court, one of whom was her own mother.

"Well, I hope you're happy." Idania yelled to him later, in the privacy of their rooms at the palace. "You've now ruined our daughter's chance at a good marriage. How could you?" Ern sighed.  
"Marriage? For Mithros' sakes Idania, Qiana is not even one year old!"  
"Well, you've ruined her chances at a good education. Now, I'm going to take her away from this place, because you do not know how to raise a child." She stalked over to the cradle where Qiana lay, and started to pick her up. She had the girl in her arms when Qiana started sobbing hysterically. Ern walked over to her, grabbed Qiana out of her arms, and started trying to calm her. Within minutes the girl was fast asleep again, her head on his shoulder, mumbling to herself happily in nonsense words.  
"Idania," Ern said. "You are not taking my daughter away from me. You don't even like children! Leave us. Marry someone else. I'll understand. But you are not going to raise her here, alone in the world, while you pursue your latest catch!" He grabbed his pack which was waiting by the bed and a blanket, and quickly exited the room. As he turned the corner he heard the door slam behind him, and he wrapped Qiana in a blanket as he walked towards the barracks of the Kings Own. Within seconds he was soaked with the rain that had started to fall. As he knocked on the door of their commander, it opened quickly.  
"Ern, come in. Get out of the cold. You brought the child? Mirthos help you." Sir Raoul of Goldenlake ushered them in, pulling up another chair for Ern by the fire. They talked late into the night as the rain stopped, and as dawn rose Ern slowly stood up. He left a note for Raoul in the chair where he had sat, and made his way to the stable where his mount was. As he opened the stable door, his mount, a tall chestnut gelding named Davin whinnied. He smiled as he placed Qiana gently on the floor and started to saddle his mount. After he was finished, he led Davin outside towards the kitchen, where he was notorious for being an early riser. Sure enough, there was a clerk outside, waiting with five loaves of bread, a few pasties, both fruit and meat, and a hunk of cheese, along with three canteens full of water and a few bottles of milk for Qiana. He nodded to the clerk, and quickly wrapped them in cloth and put them in his saddlebag. He then put Qiana in the other saddlebag, mounted, and rode off towards the distant woods, looking for a path that he knew would take him to his homeland, near Lake Tirragen. They stopped shortly before noon at a stream, with Ern taking Qiana out of the saddlebag and sitting her on a stone by the start of the stream, a little waterfall coming out of the side of a cliff. He laid out his food, and then picked up Qiana and fed her a bottle of milk.  
"Qiana." He said out loud. "Now that really is not a name to have when you are a poor woodworkers daughter. We'll have to think of something else." He pondered for a second, and then decided on what he would call her. He held her until she fell asleep, and then sat near the water rocking her back and forth. "Qiana, nevermore. Cai Thatcher, I introduce you to this world."


	2. Chapter 2

_Rob Disclaimer Guy: Yeah, ok, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce 'cept for a few characters and the plot. Oh, and Alan somewhat, cause Ms. Piercereally offers no description of him. Sorry its a long chapter, Caila writes when she gets bored during class... which is often. Continuing on._

As the rain pattered down on the slate cobblestones of the royal palace of Corus, a girl sat perched on a windowsill in a room in the barracks, near the stable of the King's Own. With her head leaning against the side of the open window, she gazed down on a stable yard where a lone horse and rider was galloping around in circles, and tapped her fingers on the wood of the sill, a habit she never could seem to get rid of. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into two braids running down the side of her head, and her blue-gray eyes flitted around, glancing at the rider, the forest, the clouds, and then back again. After a few minutes of this, she sighed and tried to turn around to face the room behind her, but due to her being extremely off-balance, managed to fall back into it. Smoothing out her cream colored shirt and dark brown breeches, she got up slowly, and after checking to make sure she still had her necklace around her neck and was all in one piece, looked at the room she fell into. She was tall, just over 5 foot 10, and a tiny sparrow perched on the window sill where she had been sitting, chirping loudly, seeming as if it was laughing at her.

"Oh great." She muttered. "I was supposed to have made her bed and cleaned up her weapons, and I have yet to start on either." After she beckoned the sparrow to come it, she closed and locked the shutters of the window she had just been sitting in, and glanced at the bed, instead walking over to a stand on the wall. Reaching up, she pulled down a large weapon called a glaive from where it hung. As she gently swung it and began a simple pattern dance, she remembered Lady Kel's words that the glaive was a weapon for noblewomen in the Yamani Isles to use to protect themselves. Hah. A noblewoman. Like I'm that, she thought to herself. She started to run a cloth over the glaive, but stopped as she heard a knock on the door to Lady Kel's chambers.

"Yoo hoo! Cai, my darling! Open up the door!" Cai sighed, her eyes sparkling dangerously. I wish I could just run this glaive through him, she thought to herself; but wished she could say those words to his face. If I give him anymore hints that he should stop courting me, he will have to build a new house to store them all.

"Cai! Please, dear, open the door. I have a new piece of poetry I wrote for you!" She groaned, and slowly put the glaive back on its stand on the wall, resisting the urge to unlock the window and make a run for it. As she walked over to the door, she quickly pasted a smile on her face. Cai started to open the door, and almost got impaled by the doorknob as it slammed into her. The sparrow chirped angrily as a man walked into the room.

"My love, if storms were to now tear us apart, our love would cause the oceans to empty and we would find each other." Sir Matthew of Qimat finished his horrible bit of poetry by taking her hand and kissing it. Cai quickly pulled her hand back, to him seeing a shy maiden, but actually to get away from him. She turned away and stood facing the closed window. "My dear, why do you turn towards a shuttered window with no view?

It's a better view that you are, she thought to herself.

"I only wish that the weather was fine enough for us to be outside" she replied out loud. Her fingers started itching to put magic on him. Unbeknownst to her, they started glowing a pale yellow, the color of her gift, and her mind subconsciously was thinking of spells to give him a painful head ache, or more preferably to her a broken leg or arm. Her mind then started showing her pictures, one of such being her in a dark green gown, looking like the Lady Keladry. However, a knock on the door brought her back to reality, and both she and Matthew turned to see Captain Domitan of Masbolle. The sparrow chirped a greeting, and flew over to his shoulder. Cai stared apprehensively at him, since he really only seemed to come here to see Keladry. His longish brown hair hung down, almost in front of his eyes, and his blue eyes always seemed to sparkle with hidden laughter, or mischievousness. Recently promoted after Captain Flyndan was injured in battle, he was leaning against the door quietly chatting with the knight from the field, who was still wearing padded armor and a burnoose which covered his face. The knight nudged Dom with his arm, and Dom turned towards Cai and said,

"Miss, this fellow here has some information to give to the Lady Knight. Would you be so kind as to direct us to her lady's presence?" He spoke with the formality of the court, rather than with the more personal way that they had been talking since Dom came to visit Kel every day. While Cai was not taken in with his charms and looks as a lot of the court ladies were, and as Kel seemed to be, she had to admit that he was a nice person.

"Of course, sir," She replied, glad to be rid of Matthew. The sparrow flew to her shoulder, and perched there. Turning, she started to walk out the door, but as she was squeezing past the mysterious knight she stumbled, almost falling. He wordlessly caught her, and as he set her back on her feet she blushed and kept walking. "This way. She was at the stables last I saw." The sparrow flew off, and walking through the long hallways towards the stables of the King's Own, the group of men sworn to help protect the Kingdom of Tortall, Cai was all too aware of the knight looming over her shoulder, and she quickened her pace until she ran into a door. It opened with a thump, and Cai almost fell on Keladry, the Lady Knight of Mindelan. Kel pulled Cai in with a quick hug, and clasped forearms with Dom and the mystery knight. Seeing a scar on the inside of the wrist of the knight, Kel smiled and announced,

"Alan, I thought it would be you." The knight pushed back his hood, revealing a tall man with hazel eyes, red gold hair, and a broad smile. Cai vaguely remembered seeing him once or twice, then caught her breath as she remembered. Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. The son of Alanna the Lioness, the First Lady knight of Tortall, heir to the Swoop, and the man that every lady of the court had been fawning over for the past few months, ever since he had returned from visiting the Copper Isles, and as Cai knew, his sister who worked and lived there. She bit her lip, remembering how the last time she saw him she went all gooey-eyed like the other ladies and their maids. Not a pleasant experience, considering she had never really liked anyone like that before. "So tell me Alan, what are you doing here?" Kel continued.

"Well, mother insisted I see how you are. You know she favors you over her own children." He sighed, but lost the battle of making it seem like he was hurt and burst out into laughter. "It also could have been due to the fact that Uncle Jon has been trying to set me up with every young lady in Corus." Grinning, he offered his hand to Cai. "But I've never been introduced to this young lady. Have the courtly ladies implored upon you to take a maid? I'm shocked, dismayed, and slightly disappointed. I thought you could stand up for yourself. And how's Tobe and Lalasa?" He clasped arms with Cai, and then turned to face Kel again. "Well? What are your answers?" Laughing, Kel replied,

"First of all, I wasn't forced to take Cai. I picked her up in the north, near Tirragen. She was going to the city to look for work, and I didn't want her to end up there, or stay in her small village forever. So I offered her the job of being my messenger, and helping to keep my rooms in order." She slung her arm around Cai and gave her a hug. "Tobe is fine. He's up at Mindelan now. Anders is teaching him how to run a fief, and the use of weapons. And so is Lalasa. She's being kept quite busy making dresses for their highnesses. And she still refuses to keep all of the money."

"Ah, so I see you've finally found someone who can do laundry. Spectacular! And I hope she can keep your weapons in a better order than you can." Alan replied jokingly. They continued their small talk for a few minutes, but then Dom prodded Kel on the shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt this jolly conversation, but Kel, you look like you're going out for a ride." Kel started to protest, but he pointed to the saddle she had flung over a stall and she gave up. "If you're going, I want you to take someone with you." Kel raised her hands in mock defeat.

"Fine. I was planning on bringing Cai with me anyway, but now that I'm ordered to, I guess I'll just inform and take her with me now." She threw Cai a dark gray cloak, clasped arms with Alan, cuffed Dom lightly on the head, and then towed Cai in the direction of the end stalls. Glancing back, Cai saw Alan wave to her, and she waved back to him and Dom, who was rubbing his head tenderly and making a rude gesture at Kel, who was trying to keep a straight face as she pretended to pick up a spear and throw it at him. Blushing slightly, she followed Kel into a stall, and helped her saddle two of the Own's extra horses. "So Cai, I see you can saddle a horse. I knew that already, but what else can you do? As in, can you use any weapons besides a bow?"

"Er…" Cai muttered. "Well, I can use daggers and I know un-armed combat…. Of course I can use a sling as well, everyone up north needs to know that. I have my gift. I know how to heal and do illusions. That's partly why I was sent to the city. My da wanted me to learn more magic. And I can also use…" She trailed off, and busied herself with checking the tack of the horse.

"Use what?" Kel asked. "The whole list is really impressive, especially since you're from a small village. But what was the last thing?" Cai muttered something. "What was that? I couldn't understand you." She piped up,

"A glaive Lady Kel… I can use a glaive." Kel stopped and stared at her.

"Really? You can use a glaive? I've been looking for someone else who knows how to wield it! You can use my wooden glaive for practice now, and I'll see about practicing with the Yamani Ladies. You can take this horse, and when we get back I'll take you down to the horse fair. If you're going to ride with me you'll need a decent horse. Come on, lets go." She led the horses out of the stable into the yard, and handed Cai the reins to a deep chestnut gelding. Mounting, they rode off towards a path that led into the Royal Forest, each with a bow slung over her back and a quiver full of arrows at her side.

They tramped through the woods, each with the hood of their burnoose pulled up to block the rain. The trees surrounding them seemed to grow until they touched the sky, and they all seemed to do in Cai's mind was just catch the rain and try to fling it back in her face.

"So Cai, tell me more about your father. He sounds pleasant. And where are you from?" Cai thought for a second before replying.

"Well, my father took us to live in Tirragen when I was small. And he is really nice. He was more like my best friend, not my father. He taught me a lot about the woodlands and deserts, the history of Tortall… all of it. I also know some Kyprish, and the Yamani and Maren languages…Basically, everything I know he taught me. Except for a few things here and there… like the glaive. He may not have wanted to teach me anything at all, but I made him. I haven't been able to talk to him in awhile though. I really miss him…" She paused, not meaning to say that in front of Kel.

"Its all right. I'll take you to visit him after the ball for Roald's birthday." Cai smiled, but that smile quickly disappeared when Kel's foot broke through a thin barrier of sticks and both she and Cai fell into a deep hole.

Dom paced down the hallway between his room and Kel's, stopping every so often to rake his fingers through his brown hair nervously. She should be back now, he thought to himself. Its been a full day. Where is she? Turning the corner, he ran into Alan and Nealan of Queenscove, Dom's cousin and one of Kel's best friends. He steadied himself, then tried to step around them, but they blocked his path.

"Meathead, Alan, get out of my way." Dom glared at them, and tried to go around them once more. Alan sighed before replying,

"Dom, we're going to get them. Hurry up and get your horse saddled." Dom's eyes lit up, and he spun on his heel and ran to the stable. Neal looked after him and half-heartedly grinned. "Really Alan, that man should learn that everyone can see he likes her." He motioned for himself and Alan to follow Dom, and without another word they set off in Dom's footsteps towards the stables.

Raindrops spattered on Cai's damp face, causing her to wake up from her faint. She started to sit up, but pain caused her to stop and lean back again. She checked herself for injuries with her gift, and found that she had a cut on her forehead, a few broken ribs, and a big lump that was coming out the back of her head. Other than that, she was fine. Ripping a piece of her now mud-ridden shirt off, she bound it around her cut, gritting her teeth against the pain. She used her gift to take away all the pain, and then grimaced as she noticed the slick sides of the pit, and the absence of roots to pull herself up. Well then, Cai thought to herself. Since I'm not getting out of here anytime soon, how is Kel? She dragged herself carefully over to where Kel lay, and using her gift checked the extent of Kel's injuries. Broken arm, dislocated knee… she had taken the brunt of the fall. Cai sighed, and then got to work to heal her so she could be moved. Before settling down though, she quickly sent a prayer up to the Mother Goddess. Please, let someone get here soon… she started to feel weak as her magic was drawn out of her into Kel. Riding through the woods with Dom and Neal, Alan felt something tug at his mind. He wheeled his horse around, and called out,

"Neal! Dom! This way!" He galloped his horse down a narrow path, slowing slightly as the overhanging branches started to block his way. Seeing two horses loosely tied to a tree, he dismounted and quickly walked over, with Dom and Neal right behind him. He took a few steps past a fringe of trees, and quickly took a step backwards as the area opened up onto a deep hole. Peering down into it, he spied two figures, one faintly glowing a pale yellow, and pointed them out to Dom and Neal as he got a rope out from his pack.

"Is… Is that them?" Dom asked hesitantly. His eyes were focused on the figure wearing a blue cloak rather than looking at Alan when he spoke to him.

"I hope so." Alan replied. "Neal, go back. Get Raoul. Tell him where we are." Seeing that Alan was not in the mood for discussion, Neal sighed reluctantly and walked back to the horses. Alan tied the rope in his hand around a nearby tree, and lowered himself slowly into the deep pit. He strode over to the glowing figure, and crouching beside it rolled it over gently. Looking down into the face of Cai, he sighed gratefully and informed Dom.

"It's them. But don't move Kel. I need to check her over." He put his hand on Cai's shoulder, and his hand glowed white as his power coursed into her. Like his sister Aly, he had the Sight, but unlike her he also had the power to heal. Then again, he wasn't able to tell if a person was a god, sick, etc., but he could tell if they were lying and where people were. He noted a spell against pain that she had put into place, but as he saw no broken bones he slowly drew himself back to the real world. Getting up, he walked over to Kel, and gently nudged Dom from his position. Dom held Kel's hand in a death grip, and was whispering over her,

"It's alright. We're here now. It's alright…" Sighing, Alan started to heal Kel. However, he discovered almost nothing wrong with her, except swelling in her knee and shoulder. He probed further, and discovered pale yellow gift still flitting around her. Looking from Kel to Cai, and back again, he made the realization that Cai had healed Kel. Well then, Alan thought to himself. Cai's gift is strong. I wonder where she got it from… he shook his head, and stopped thinking about it.

"Right. Dom, we have to get them back up there, to our horses. They're fit for travel." He strode back over to Cai, and wrapped her carefully in her dark gray burnoose before creating a sling out of the rope. He scrambled up and straightened it, and after Dom placed Cai in the sling Alan started to pull her up. Once she was near the edge he picked her up and carried her over to a tree stump, where he placed her on the ground and leaned her against the tree. As he started to walk back to the edge of the pit, so he could pull Kel up, Cai's eyes flickered open and she grabbed Alan's hand.

"Hmm? Where am I?" She struggled to keep her eyes open, and tried to pull herself into a standing position.

"Shh, Cai. We're in the woods. Now go back to sleep…" He took his hand from her grasp and cradled her head, and as his gift poured into her she fell back into a deep sleep. Dom put Kel in the sling and Alan pulled her up, and afterwards Dom climbed up and pulled the rope up after him.

"So Alan, what should be do now?" Dom's face was that of a worried husband, and Alan had to fight not to laugh.

"First, we need to get them back to the palace and get Neal to see them. He's a stronger healer than I am, and I want to make sure that Cai… I mean, that they both are alright." He grimaced for that slip, and then continued. "I'll send one of the squires back here to get their horses." Dom nodded, and then bent to pick up Kel. He carefully placed her on his horse, and as he mounted he made sure he had a tight grip on her waist.

"Alan… I'm going to get riding now. Kel's injuries are worse." Alan nodded, forgetting the fact that Cai had healed Kel, and motioned for Dom to get going. Dom nudged his horse forward, and Alan turned his attention back to Cai, who had surprisingly woken up, and was now trying to sit up. He rushed over to her, and stooping slightly picked her up.

"I'm fine! Really!" Alan grinned slightly, and carefully put the protesting Cai on his horse.

"Cai. You are getting on this horse. You are staying on this horse. And we are going back to the palace." He mounted the horse after her, and listened to her protesting as he cautiously guided the horse down the path. But his slightly better mood disappeared as Cai dozed off, and then began crying out with pain. He draped the reins over the saddle pommel, and with his hands free examined her again. Alan cursed loudly as he discovered Cai's spell against masking her pain had shattered, and that four of her ribs were broken. He immediately started to heal them, not noticing that he was being approached by Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and a squad of the King's Own. Raoul, looking at Alan, grabbed the reins and started to lead his horse back to the palace, slowing them down to a walk As they went through the servants gate, Alan stopped healing Cai, and he kept cursing himself. Raoul led them to the infirmary, but as Alan dismounted he picked up Cai and started walking to his rooms.

"Alan." Raoul's cautioning voice rang out, echoing in the near-empty hallway. "Cai should go to the infirmary. She's been through a lot." Alan shook his head, and pushed open the door leading to his rooms. He placed her gently on his bed, and then took her damp burnoose off and wrapped her in the blankets that had been put there by maids. He sat next to her, and made sure that Cai was comfortable as he waited for her to wake up again. Alan didn't have to wait for a long time. Cai sat up quickly, wincing as her recently healed ribs protested her rising. She started to swing her legs out so she could get out of bed, but was stopped by Alan sitting there, looking at her.

"Alan, what am I doing here?" He grimaced, and then replied,

"You don't remember what happened?" Cai thought for second.

"Of course I remember. Well, up until I was riding on your horse to the palace. Did I fall asleep?" Alan somewhat smirked.

"I guess you could say that. You placed a spell against pain. What you didn't realize was that that certain spell masks what areas you've hurt. Cai, four of your ribs were broken!"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah? What do you mean, oh yeah? They could have punctured your lungs!" At that Cai sighed.

"Alan, really. Its no big deal. Lets forget about it. And I'm going back to sleep." To Alan's surprise, she lay back, pulled the blankets over her head, and fell asleep. Alan shook his head, but a few minutes later sleep beckoned him as well, and he leaned back in his chair, not meaning to doze off.

As his head fell forward and hit the bed, Alan woke with a start. He immediately called up a light to make sure Cai was alright, but he saw no one in the room besides himself. He rose quickly, knocking over the chair, and opened the door at the same time that Neal opened it.

"Neal, where is she?" Neal's face flushed, and Alan was sure that he had something to do with it. "Neal, tell me where she is."

"Alan, My father… he wanted her to be in the infirmary. She could have been really injured, and…" He blinked and took a deep breath, and saw Alan rushing towards the infirmary of the Own. Neal knew it was useless to call for him, and so he quickly followed. Alan stormed into the infirmary, and threw open the door, only to be chastised by one of the mages working there.

"Really, Sir Alan, there is no need for you to be here. As it is, you're disrupting everyone." Alan glared at the man, and proceeded to the back of the room where he saw Dom. He grinned slightly as he saw the bed Dom was sitting next to was occupied by Kel, and the one next to Kel's bed was occupied by Cai. He pulled up a footstool next to Cai's bed, and by maneuvering slightly he was able to rest his feet next to hers. The healer glared at him, but Alan merely shrugged, and stared at Cai.

"Oh good Alan, now that you're here, we have to make plans." Raoul strode next to them and motioned forhis former squireto give him the footstool. Alan rose, and sat on Cai's bed gracefully, but she kicked him in the legs and he fell over. He glared at her, and then sat down purposely on her feet. Raoul shook his head and hid a grin, and then kept talking.

"Kel is going to go to Mindelan tomorrow afternoon. A squad of the Own will go with her. Now Kel…" Here he turned so he could see her face. "I think you might protest at the last person who is going with you. Its Cleon." Kel immediately sat upright, and started to yell.

"Raoul. Not him. I swore I would never speak to him again-" Dom put his hand over her mouth, but she kept on yelling. The healer came over and spoke quietly in Raoul's ear, and then left, glaring at Kel. After Kel had calmed down, mainly because Dom was sitting on her and she couldn't get any air, Raoul explained.

"I am not sending you with only a squad. And Cleon was the only knight here who wasn't going to the ball tomorrow night for Roald. So you're stuck with him until you get to Mindelan." Kel tried to get up and convince Raoul that Cleon, of all people, shouldn't be protecting her, but Dom held her down and glared at her. "And he won't be sticking around. Jon's got him on border duty with Scanra. He's taking you on his way there." Kel, under Dom's restraining arm, thought for a second, then reminded Raoul.

"Sir, you forget. I'm supposed to be at that ball tomorrow." Dom, Alan, and Cai nodded in agreement. Raoul chuckled, and then told them his plan.

"Well, you see… we will have a Kel. Just not the original." He looked pointedly at Cai, who turned and looked behind her to see if there was anyone there. She then quizzically looked back at Raoul.

"What are you talking about?" Raoul laughed, and then motioned for Dom and Alan to join him. He put them in his place, and they stared at what they saw, not seeing what Raoul was talking about.

"With a little bit of charms, and slightly darker hair, and different colored eyes," Raoul informed Cai, "You'll be perfect." Alan and Dom still stood there, until Alan nodded slightly.

"This could work." He announced, and then went back to sit next to Cai.

"And of course, Dom, you would be needed to escort Cai."

"No, Sir." Shocked, everyone looked at Dom. He blushed, but continued. "What I mean is, Sir, I'm not leaving Kel with Cleon. So someone else will escort Cai. I'm going with Kel."

"Well since this is so jolly, I'll escort Cai then." Raoul nodded, and then Alan could see the plans turning in his head.

"Cai, is that all right with you?" Cai, still shocked from the fact that she was going to be masquerading as Kel, nodded slowly. Kel turned to her, and excitedly said,

"Thank the Goddess I don't have to go to this ball. I mean, Roald is my friend, but as you know I hate parties. I'll have to start teaching you right away. And I'll get Lalasa to alter my dress for you." Cai sighed happily. That dress was lovely. She and Kel began to talk about what would happen while Raoul and Dom made plans for the trip to Mindelan. Alan leaned back against the headboard of the bed, put one hand behind his head, cushioning it. He closed his eyes, and dozed off, his other hand resting lightly on Cai's.

Matthew of Qimat watched all this from where he stood at the door. He punched his fist into the wall, only denting the doorframe slightly, and spun on his heel to find his father.  
Thatcher will pay, he thought to himself. Cai will pay for this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rob: Again, with this disclaimer shtuff. Tamora Pierce owns most of it. Cai is Caila's own character, and Daniel and Matthew and Ernilion are sorta created from my friends. Except Danny and Mattifer aren't as evil as they seem xD Or idiotic. 'Cept when Danny's being a french maid. Then he's idiotic. But its blackmail -dances- Maybe i should explain myself. I mean, it IS the 3rd chapter. Although in Caila notes this is the 2nd chapter. The prolouge just had to count as its own chapter xD Anywho, I'm Rob -shakes hand- I'm the ghost who haunts Caila's house. Caila, a.k.a. Maxie Fonseca (Heeheehee xD) didn't come up with the name of Cai, but came up with the character description. Just for you people who are like "Oh, she named the main character after herself." Nuh uh. Someone else named her character. The person itself is based loosely off Caila, but whatever. Anyway, I'm the ghost wh's haunting her house. I'm a struggling actor, I have a British accent, a motorcycle, and i look like a cross between Orlando Bloom (His hair) and Hugh Dancy's face, apparently. But i'm cuter xD And on with the story!  
__Me: Yeah, Rob, next time don't ramble on _

_Rob: Lo siento Querida _

_Me: Rob, have you been reading The Mediator series again?  
_

_Rob: Noo..._

Cai sat peering out the window as she had done a few days ago, however this time she was wearing a gorgeous silk dress, dark green, every stitch made originally for Kel but changed to fit Cai. The dress brushed the floor gently, with darker green embroidery along the hem and trailing from the hem to her waist in an intricate design. Over it was a sheer lighter green over robe, with embroidery along the sleeves that reached her elbows. Her blonde hair had been darkened to match Kel's, and it was pulled up and curled so a few tendrils escaped to tumble down her back. Her eyes, so recently a blue-gray, had been magicked to match Kel's hazel ones. She quickly stood, and after steadying herself she looked in the mirror. Her appearance matched Kel's exactly, from the scar on her cheek from the Scanran War to the anti-pregnancy charm around her neck. She clutched her own charm necklace, safely clasped around her neck, and noting the look of fear on her face she schooled herself to mask the fear and show a calm demeanor. Kel had left just half an hour before, disguised as Cai, and had told her to have fun. Right now, Cai was doubting that she would, given the masquerade she would have to pull off in front of the entire court, half of whom were mages. As the door behind her slowly opened, she whirled around to find Alan staring at her apprehensively.

"Kel, what are you doing here? I thought you left!" Cai starting giggling as Alan kept staring.

"Really, Kel, where's Cai?" She lost the battle, and succumbed to laughter as she explained.

"Alan, its me. Cai." She hid her mouth with her hand as Alan walked into the room. He grinned, and replied,

"And I actually believed it was Kel. You should forget that, and go back to thinking I'm a god. How did you mask the magic?" Cai shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure. My da said that traceable magic was lost magic, and so I've always sort of… well, put it into my charm, for lack of words." Alan reached for the anti-pregnancy charm. "Er… not that one Alan. The swirl necklace." She unclasped it, and put it into Alan's outstretched hand. He grinned, and she glanced in the mirror, and saw her own face, not Kel's. Alan examined the charm, and then he clasped it back around Cai's neck. Taking her hand, he strode towards the door. He wore a dark green tunic edged with gold, for he was too lazy to get new dress tunics made, and wore the ones he had worn while he was a squire to Sir Raoul, for he had not grown much in the past year. Nervous, Cai gripped his hand tightly, and as he led her out into the hall and towards the great hall where the ball was to be held, she felt like she wanted to run away to back home. Alan, noting the tight grip she had, smiled sympathetically at her. They did not speak as they walked through the halls, and only stopped when they got to the large double doors that opened onto the great hall.  
Alan removed Cai's hand from his momentarily as he smoothed out his tunic and his hair, and then as the manservant opened the doors to announce them he gave Cai his arm to lean on. She took his arm, and bit her lip as they walked down the stairs with all the eyes of the court on them. Talk resumed to normal as they reached the main floor, and Cai let out a nervous breath of air. Neal gestured to two empty chairs at his table, but as they started to go a courier tugged on her elbow and motioned for them to sit with Prince Roald and his wife, Princess Shinkokami, the rest of the Royal Family, Gareth the Younger and his wife, Raoul and Buri, and Alan's parents, Alanna the Lioness and Baron George Cooper. Seeing Cai's face go pale, Alan leaned in and whispered to her,

"Don't worry. Raoul and Buri already know who you are. The King and Queen won't guess, they don't spend so much time with Kel. My parents, if they figure out, probably won't care that much. We can always explain to them…" he trailed off as they reached the high table, where Cai was faced with the problem of greeting everyone. She automatically went into a deep curtsy, but straightened and tried to bow as she remembered that Kel bowed, and she almost fell over. Alan caught her and put her back on her feet. Blushing, Cai bowed, and as she slid into her seat Raoul dryly remarked,

"Well Kel, I don't believe you've done that since you were ten years old." He smiled, and the rest of the table chuckled as the King motioned for the pages serving to begin the meal. Cai sighed, and said to herself, One awkward moment over, and least a hundred more to go. The castle bells rang out, and Cai nervously counted them. Dong… dong…. dong… dong… dong… They trailed off. Five. Five lousy chimes, Cai thought in her head. That's… too much time for me to think of at the moment. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and tried to pay attention to what was being said at the table.

At that moment, Kel rode on the Great Road North with a scowl on her face. Nudging Hoshi with her knees, she rode with Dom next to her a few lengths ahead of Cleon of Kennan, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kel…" Cleon said, but trailed off as a glare from Dom silenced him. He chanced another sentence, and asked "Can't we go back to the way we were?" Kel glanced over towards where Dom rode, and saw him clench his fists. She laid a restraining hand on his arm, and informed Cleon,

"No. Cleon, we can't. For one thing, you're married. For a second matter…" Her mind raced back to half a year ago where Kel was almost killed by Cleon's sister-in-law. She had been pushed off of a cliff by the insane woman, and after looking for less than five minutes Cleon had agreed to go hunting. Dom had come to find her, and had ended up saving her life, and later Cleon thought they were game and missed them by mere inches. She shook her head, and continued. "We can never go back. You lost your chance." Turning to Dom, she quietly asked "Is it all right if we camp here?" Seeing the weariness in her eyes, and another emotion he couldn't name, Dom nodded, grabbed Hoshi's reins, and hand-signaled the men to ride into the clearing up ahead. Dismounting, he motioned for Kel to do the same, and as she sat on the ground musing he unsaddled both their horses. Kel sat stonily through their meal, hardly touching her food, and Dom, somewhat worried, set up a tent for her next to his. She nodded gratefully to him, and without a word to anyone she walked into the tent. Sighing, Dom told his men,

"We'll stay here tonight and into the morning. We'll leave when the Lady Knight says so." He rose, walked to his tent, and lay down, staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

As a sob sounded from close to him, Dom woke with a start. Getting up, he crept to the tent next to his, and opening it, he found Kel sitting there, softly crying.

"Kel?" he asked hesitantly. "Is everything alright?" She looked up at him, hazel eyes watery with tears.

"I didn't think anyone would hear me. And I don't cry. So if you would, could you please go back and…" Here she blew her nose, and then continued. "Please, just go back and forget about this. " Dom ignored her last sentence, and sat down next to her. "Really, Dom. Go back into your tent. Let me deal with this myself." He put his arm around her shoulder, and turned her to face him. "Dom, listen to me. Go away. Go back to your tent. Leave me alone."

"No Kel. You listen to me. Cleon is a jerk. An idiot. Don't waste yourself on him. Or even thinking of him." Dom took a deep breath, and nodded to reinforce his statement.  
Kel looked up at him sadly.

"But Dom, I can't stand it that he still loves me. Do you understand that? I loved him once. But that was awhile ago. And I don't anymore. But Cleon still thinks I do." She looked away from him, and blew her nose again. "Now will you go back? I'm fine. I don't need anyone's sympathy."

"Kel. I'm going to stay here until you stop crying and are better. Until then, we'll talk about something else." He leaned back against the side of the tent. After a few minutes trying to start a conversation, only to be answered by a sullen "Sure. Fine. Will you go?" from Kel, he said, "Now then. I wonder how Cai's doing." Kel gripped his hand, former annoyance at him forgotten.

"I hope she's alright. I shouldn't have left her like that. If something goes wrong… I'll feel so terrible. Dom, do you think she's alright?" He laughed, and said cheerfully,

"You worry about everything Kel. I'm sure she's fine. She has got Alan there. And Raoul. So don't worry so much." He hesitantly leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Kel. I think you're fine now." Dom quickly rose, and walked out of the tent with Kel staring after him.

Cai sat between Alan and Raoul, completely lost in court talk. Alan, noting her distress, asked,

"Kel, are you feeling alright? You look flushed." Gratefully, she replied,

"I do feel a bit odd. Maybe fresh air would help." Rising, she bowed to the table, and walked towards the open doors at the end of the hall. Cai walked onto a balcony, and a few minutes later Alan joined her.

"Seriously Cai, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm just nervous Alan. I've never had to impersonate someone for this long before." Alan raised an eyebrow.

"And you've impersonated people before? Cai laughed and told him a story about how she had impersonated her neighbor once and traveled to another town to see a joust, since she wouldn't have been able to go on her own, it being frowned upon to travel alone when you are female. He was laughing as she told him about when a villager from the other town tried to beat her up, and after he had gotten in a few punches she had beaten him to the point where he was so angry he got three of his cronies to fight with him. She had ended up enlisting the help of a few thieves, and then they had escorted her back to her town, much to the joy of her father. Looking up, Alan was surprised to see that the moon was rising.

"Cai, we should go back in. We've been out here awhile." Sighing, Cai turned so she was facing the moon, and nodded.

"If we have to…" She murmured. Alan put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face him.

"We should really go back." She nodded, and Alan slung his arm around her shoulder, towing her towards the hall. Walking towards the doors, they did not notice a small step, concealed in the darkness, and they tripped. He dragged her down with him, and Cai's necklace slid off as the clasp broke. Getting up, both of them silently laughing, they did not notice the necklace laying on the stones. Roald stepped out of the doors and looked quizzically at Alan.

"Alan, who is this? Where's Kel?" Alan looked at Cai and bit his lip as he saw her face and not Kel's. Cai's hand flew to her neck, where she found one charm, not two. She quickly curtsied, and started talking to Roald as Alan walked back to search for the necklace. He ran his hand over the stones, especially around the step, but found nothing. Alan stood and walked back over to where Cai was explained to Roald what was happening. Matthew of Qimat watched silently from the shadows, absentmindedly tossing the necklace up and down, his face a mask of anger. Alan put his hand on Cai's shoulder, she shuddered slightly as his magic coursed through her. He whispered,

"I can't find it. I'll create a disguise… you had a slight fever to be healed." Cai nodded, and then as Alan broke contact with her she curtsied again to Roald.

"Your Highness, I would appreciate it if you would not tell anyone about this.  
Roald nodded.

"But lets go inside now, before my parents notice you've been gone so long. And I want to talk to Raoul, and ask him why he thought not to inform at least me." He spun on his heel and walked inside, while Alan and Cai walked a few feet behind him. As they entered the ballroom, Cai quickened her step until she was walking next to Roald, and started chatting with him amiably. She was almost bowled over as five court ladies came up to them and pushed her aside, and was surprised as they started talking to Alan, and not the crown prince. Roald glanced over to her, and steadied Cai as he laughed at Alan, who was trying to wave Cai over to help him. As he escorted her back to the high table, she smoothed her dress and straightened her over robe of a sheer lighter green cloth, trying to make herself look more presentable. She sat down, and hid a grin as a wry voice drawled in her ear.

"Well, glad to have you rescue me." She looked up at Alan's face, and lost the battle to not laugh as she saw his mournful look. However, as the evening wore on, she could barely keep her eyes open, much less laugh.  
The clock chimed ten times, and Alan touched Cai's arm.

"Your Majesties, do I have your permission to escort Keladry back to her chambers? She is still not fully recovered, and she has yet to return to Mindelan tomorrow as scheduled." He rose, and bowed, with Cai doing the same. Taking her arm, he then led her out of the hall and they walked in silence to Kel's rooms. Alan opened the door, and motioned for her to step inside. He then turned to walk to his room, but Cai interrupted his movement.

"Alan, er… Could you stay here tonight? I'm still not used to staying by myself. You can take Lady Kel's bed. I just have a bad feeling." Alan nodded.

"Sure Cai." He walked in, and she closed the door behind him. "But I'll stay in your room. You take Kel's." Alan walked into her room, and then shut the door. Cai shut the door to the hallway and then changed into an extra pair of breeches and a shirt she found in Kel's chest of drawers. She sunk onto the bed and unpinned her hair from its tumbling curls, set to braid it, but dozed off as she got halfway through.

**_She sat up quickly as something fell near her, and saw a figure standing over her with a staff. The man picked her up, and she saw Alan lying on the floor before she was thrown out the window and into the back of a waiting wagon. "Alan!" Cai screamed before hitting the wagon bed. Her vision went black as something hit her on the head, hard. As the wagon rode through the darkened countryside, she woke up, and found herself traveling on the Great Road North. Her body was a giant bruise, hurting whenever she moved. The wagon stopped outside a clearing, and shaking she rose slightly to see what was happening. Dom and Kel were fighting a group of presumably men. She saw Dom go down, and then after a few minutes she was knocked back as something fell on top of her…_**

"Cai, Cai? Wake up." Someone shook her shoulders gently as Cai woke up and almost hit the man sitting next to her. He moved his hands from her shoulders to her hands, and gripped them tightly and asked, "Cai… what's the matter? You were yelling in your sleep. I heard my name, so I came in here and…" Alan looked at her and smoothed her hair back. "It was just a dream. Shh…Go back to sleep."

"Alright..." She whispered, and wiped her sweat-laden forehead on the blanket before leaning against Alan's shoulder. Her breathing slowed gradually, and she was soon back asleep. Waiting a few moments to make sure, he untwined his hand from hers and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Cai." Alan said softly, and then got up and turned to go back into the other room. He did not notice the staff flying through the air at his head until it was too late, and fell to the floor with a thump. The man yielding the staff grinned under his mask, and took Alan's boots from the open doorway and threw them into the wagon.

"She'll wear those." He said gruffly, and bent over Cai. She sat up quickly, and he immediately tied her hands and legs together roughly. As he picked Cai up and threw her into the back of the wagon as well, she screamed loudly. A punch to her face made her quieter, but as her head was thrown back she saw Alan lying on the ground.

"Alan!" she yelled, and the man grimaced and hit her on the head with the staff. Pulling off his mask, Daniel of Qimat looked at his son, who was covering Cai with a blanket.

"Matthew, we must rush to catch up with the Lady Knight. You wanted to get your prize. Now let me finish my work. " He grinned, and in his head the words of the opposition ran quickly. Kidnap Keladry of Mindelan. Make it seem like she's a traitor. Win against Tortall. Become King.  
Matthew nodded, and mounted a horse hitched to the wagon. They hurried off to the Great Road North, wanting to travel as fast as they could before someone found out what they had done.

Sunlight streamed through the tent flap, and Dom woke as it hit his eyes. He rose, pulled on his boots, and walked out of his tent. Looking into the tent next to his, he didn't see Kel, and noticing one of her spears were gone he walked to a small clearing where he had seem some of the men practicing with their weapons the night before. Kel, instead of practicing, was sitting against a tree trunk, deep in thought. On impulse, Dom crossed the distance between them, and sat next to her. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, he put his hand on Kel's shoulder, and she jumped, as if she hadn't known he was there.

"What's wrong Kel?" She raised her head to look at him, and Dom could see tears in her eyes. "Really Kel, tell me what's the matter. Friend to friend." Kel shook her head, but Dom continued. "You know you can tell me. Are you still upset about yesterday?" She slowly nodded, and said in a choked voice,

"Dom, really, could you go? I just need to… I just need to think some things out." "Like what? You can tell me, Kel." Kel glared at him.

"You never listen to what I say, do you?" He grinned cheerfully back.

"You know I never do. Its part of my charm. Only think of what would happen if I was like Sir Meathead. You'd never take care of yourself." In spite of herself, Kel laughed, but quickly sobered her face. "Ah, see that's the Kel I know and love." She looked at him strangely, and Dom grimaced for that slip.

"Fine Dom, you want to know?" He nodded enthusiastically. Goddess, Kel thought to herself. Why did I have to get the weeps now? Clearing her throat, she said, "All right. I'm just sad because Cleon was my only chance. No one else likes me. No one else loves me. And although he is married," Kel said in response to Dom's look, "I think we could have made it work if he wasn't. I just feel like now I'll never find someone. Happy?" Dom nodded slowly.

"Mother, I'm sure there's plenty of men who love you." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes, as with that stupid nickname, they might love me because I'm like a mother to them. One who won't hesitate to beat them if they don't eat their vegetables, and one who can whoop them any day." Dom shook his head at that.

"No, Kel, I know that there's plenty of men who love you for who you are." Kel sighed.

"Well, the one I want doesn't love me. He only likes me as a friend-" Dom looked at her questioningly. "No, Dom, that I'm not telling you." Kel inwardly sighed as she thought, Damn, damn, damn. I just told him everything. Why did he have to come and talk to me! Stupid monthlies! He slung his arm around her shoulder, and Kel leaned her head against him.  
Mithros, I just wish I could tell her, Dom thought to himself. But I'm not the one she wants. She probably wants Merric. Or Faleron. Merric, that idiot. Well, he's not too bad. Neither is Faleron. She would be happy, I guess. If only… Dom trailed off in thought.

"Dom? Could you go now? I'm going to practice for a bit." He shrugged.

"No, I think I'll enjoy the early morning light, and relax here for a bit. Don't overdo it. If you start to hurt, stop. You have just had a healing, remember?" Kel sighed, and then stood and started a practice dance, using her spear instead of her glaives, which were at Mindelan and Corus. Dom leaned against the tree trunk with his hands behind his head, staring at her intently. Kel caught his eye a few times, and after sighing she sat next to him again.

"What's wrong now, Dom." He laughed softly. "Nothing, Kel. Just that you are completely going against the orders of all those fellows looking after your safety." She looked at him quizzically.

"Who?"

"Well, Raoul for starters…"

"Who told me that I'd better whoop you into shape." Dom glared at her.

"Well then, Baird."

"Who told me that if I didn't get back in shape soon, I was going to end up like Meathead."

"Er… Alan?" He asked hesitantly.

"Who never said anything to me." She grinned.

"Buri?"

"Who is firstly not a fellow, and secondly, told me never to listen to you." Dom glared at her again, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "But it's all right. I'm tired anyway. And my shoulder hurts. Stupid hole." At that he laughed.

"So I'm finally making you get rid of the mask,"

"What?" Kel asked.

"Your mask. You're showing emotions. Quite an improvement, I must say. I was getting tired of having to ask other people what was bothering you." He slung his arm around her shoulder, and hugged her.

"I am not losing my mask."

"Yes you are."

"No. I. Am. Not." She said through clenched teeth.

"As you can see, you most obviously are."

"Domitan-" A bit scared, because Kel never called him by his full name, Dom tugged her into his lap and restrained her.

"Nope, no killing me today." Kel glared at him, and tried to get him to let go of her. "No way." She looked into his eyes and then tucked her head under his chin.

"Pretty please?"

"No way. Because I know you'll come after me. Now I am going to sit here. Since you are so graciously accepting my invitation to stay," Here he moved his head to avoid her hitting him in the throat with the top of her head, "We will have to stay like this." Dom looked into Kel's eyes, trying to read through the layers.  
What can I do… Kel thought to herself.

"And you can do absolutely nothing about it." He read my mind again. Damn. Thinking quickly, she decided to go for a direct attack. Kel tried to raise her arm to hit him, but he knocked her over.

"Now Kel, what did I tell you. Don't go doing that." Dom grinned, and lowered his face until it was only inches from her own. "That's not nice. Not nice at all." Kel trembled slightly at the short distance between them, and timidly brushed his lips gently with her own. Blushing, she pulled away quickly, and said quietly,

"I mean… I didn't mean that. Err… wow, this is embarrassing. Dom, can I get up-" Dom laughed, and put his hand around the back of her head.

"Mindelan?" She looked curiously into his eyes, and he impulsively crossed the distance between them to kiss her again, and for a moment he enjoyed the feeling of kissing someone he had loved for a long time. But he was the one to end the kiss, and grabbed Kel by the shoulders.

"Kel, I want you to know something. I like you. A whole lot. But this can't go anywhere right now. It wouldn't be fair to you. You know that. I'm not permitted to marry as long as I'm in the King's Own. If you want me to quit, I will. But I can also talk to Raoul about it. You know he loves you like a daughter." Kel blushed, nodded, and hugged him.

"I would never want you to quit the Own for me. And Dom?"

"Yes, Kel?"

"Thanks for being here. And I like you too." Dom rose, and offered her a hand up. Kel took the offered hand, and squeezed it before stepping away from him. Dom allowed her to walk a few steps before he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against him, and said,

"Kel, scratch the liking you part. I'm quite taken with you. Scratch that as well. I love you," before kissing her again.

"Quite alright with me, Dom. I love you too." She grinned, but disentangled herself from Dom's arms after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kel bent to pick up the spear, and waved it in the air. "Now we should probably go back. The men will wonder where we were. But if you don't want to, I'm sure I could trounce you with my spear. Even if I'm still somewhat injured." Dom quickly stepped backward, greatly exaggerating someone dying, and Kel snorted before putting her Yamani face on.

"Please, O Beautiful Lady Knight, do not trouble yourself with beating me with said beauteous spear. If you would, you could take care of a particular cousin, but you know you love me far too much to beat me…" He winced as Kel whacked him with the spear butt a few times. "Mindelan, stop!" Kel laughed, and offered him a hand up, only to go sailing over him. Rising, Dom started laughing back at her, but stopped as he went down, tackled by Kel. After rolling around, throwing punches and screaming at each other, Kel sat up to pull leaves out of her hair. Dom joined her, but just picked up the leaves from the ground and artistically put them back in her hair. "Lovely as usual, Lady Knight." She hit his hand away as he tried to put more leaves in her hair.

"Masbolle, stop it. I don't want any more leaves in my hair. And you… you keep putting leaves in! Curse you!" Kel flipped him over from his seat, and crouched next to him. "Happy now?" Struggling for air, the captain could only glare at her. Kel started laughing, and then she leaned over him. "Aw, little Dommie lost the fight." Dom's only response was to cuff her lightly on the head before dragging her down and kissing her soundly. Kel smiled in spite of herself, and she felt Dom grin as he ran his fingers through her hair. This time when she offered him a cautious hand up, she didn't go flying, and Dom slung an arm around her shoulders before turning towards the direction of the camp. As they walked back into the clearing, they separated and went to opposite sides of the campfire, but they stole looks at each other when they thought no one was looking. However, someone was watching them intently.

"Really, bravo." Cleon said angrily. He walked over to Dom and muttered out of the side of his mouth, "She's not yours. She'll never love you." Taken aback, Dom paused for a second before calmly replying,

"Kennan, She's no longer yours. Don't act like she still is. She was, once. You lost her when you got married, and when you almost killed us. Men" He continued, directing his attention to the squad. "Could you please leave us for a few minutes?" They all rose and left quickly as Cleon's face went into a rage.

"No, Masbolle. You stole her from me." At that Kel took a step forward, but Dom hurried to her and put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Kennan, you had your chance. She doesn't love you anymore. Get that through your head. I love her, and she loves me. So stop acting like she belongs to you. She's her own person, and she's grown-up, and she can chose who she wants to be with." Cleon's face went dark and contorted with anger until Kel was almost afraid to look at him. He looked like he was going to argue with Dom, but instead turned to Kel and put his hand on her shoulder, and his other hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at his face.

"Kel," Cleon said, his voice soft compared to his angry face. "I can't believe you don't love me. You can't possibly love him." Kel looked him in his eyes.

"Cleon, let go of me. I don't love you anymore. I wanted to be your friend. I thought you said that nothing could ever change the fact that we were friends. But you stood by and then almost killed me. And I do love Dom. So stop this arguing." But Cleon only seemed to hear 'I do love Dom.' His hand left her face only to fly back up and hit her, hard. Kel fell against Dom's shoulder, and he instinctively and protectively put her arms around her, although the Lady Knight hardly needed to be protected. He looked at Cleon and in a voice like steel said,

"Kennan, leave here. Come near her again and I'll hurt you, badly." Kel, after getting over the shock, tried to duck under Dom's arms to get to Cleon, but he picked her up and walked into her tent while cradling her in his arms, which were currently suffering the impact of Kel's fists hitting them.

"Put me down!" She yelled, and placing her gently on the ground, Dom pushed Kel's hair back from her face to see the red mark left by Cleon's hand that extended from her chin to her eye. Sitting back on his heels, he told her,

"Well, it looks like you'll have a bruise, but nothing too bad. You're used to worse." He tweaked her nose, but seeing her eyes go watery he wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the side of the tent. "Kel, second time crying in two days? What's happening? What happened to the blank face-" She glared at him, but then just leaned her head against his chest.

"Dom, I never want to see him again." "Shh… you won't have to." Kel looked at him quizzically.

"Dom, we're knights. Most likely we'll get assigned the same area to protect. And at this moment, thinking about working with him is not making me feel any happier." Dom kissed the top of her head.

"So talk to Roald about it. He'll listen." She shook her head. "Kel, he is your friend, isn't he? He'll listen. And agree with you. And if not, Alan will help, you know that. Everyone listens to him. Alanna is his mother, after all. And he and Cai seemed to hit it off." Kel shrugged, and finally replied,

"Alright, I'll ask them. Is Cleon gone?" "I told him to leave, but I'll go check. And I'll get you something to eat." "No, Dom, I'm fine." At that moment, her stomach growled. Dom grinned.

"Oh, really. I'm sure your stomach is lying. I'll be right back with some food." As he was leaving, Kel stood up.

"Dom?" He turned around and walked back to where she stood. She threw her arms around his neck, and then said quietly, "Thanks for sticking with me." Dom grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my lady knight. But lets not get all emotional in front of the men. And I guess my plan to not kiss you anymore is getting ruined. Well, ruined by you being there. Stop it! And to show you how much I love you…" He picked her up and kissed her soundly before she shrieked, and then blushed.

"Dom, that hurt! You grabbed my shoulder."

"Whoops?" Dom leaned over and tugged Kel's shirt away from her shoulder, kissing the bruise there. "That better?" He replied with a laugh, and kissed her on the lips before he walked out of the tent, grabbing two bowls of food and a flask of water from the campfire. Walking back into the tent, Dom handed both bowls and the flask to Kel, and went to get his saddlebags from his tent, so he would have clean clothes. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and glanced in shock at an arrow lodged there. Dom spun and pulled out his dagger, taking the few steps to Kel's side, but these attackers, outnumbering his squad two to one, were already knocking out his men, leaving Dom and Kel near defenseless.  
Kel grabbed her sword, but she could barely lift it due to the healing, and ropes snagged around her as Dom blacked out from a hit to the back of the head. Kel looked at him before struggling, but a dagger to her throat forced her to stand still as he was bound, and the men looted through her bags before walking out with a piece of jewelry. She was picked up and thrown into a waiting wagon, odd for an attacking party, and landed on something soft in the bottom of the wagon. A man leaned over her and snatched something from the thing under her, and Kel rolled over to see the scared and bruised face of Cai.

"Cai? What happened to you?" She shook her head, and asked quietly,

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Kel. Its all my fault." Kel looked at her quizzically.

"Its not your fault. It can't be. But no arguing. Whose boots are those?" Cai, her arms bound in front of her and not behind her like Kel's, gingerly lifted the boots and put them next to her. "Check the crest on the heel. Tell me what it is." Cai squinted before replying,

"A… a wolf. Definitely a wolf." Kel half-heartedly grinned.

"Then we're in business." Dropping her voice to a whisper, she continued. "Reach into the right boot and grab the small dagger that's hidden there. When I tell you to, cut your bonds and run as fast as you can to Corus. Since I never arrived at Mindelan, and you were kidnapped, Raoul will be sending people. I wouldn't be surprised if Buri sent some as well. And Daine will have the animals searching. So catch up with them, tell them to follow the trail, and then go back to the capitol. I'll meet you there. Lets wait until they stop the wagon. And remember. Keep running." After an hour or so, the wagon slowed slightly so the men could eat and relieve themselves.

"They won't catch up with us for a few hours." A gruff voice said, the same that Cai recognized from Kel's room before she was kidnapped. "They don't know where she went. And she could have run away to her father. But don't dilly dally, 15 minutes and then we're out of here." He continued on speaking, but neither Kel nor Cai could hear him, for he had lowered his voice to a whisper. Kel nodded to Cai, and cut the ropes on her arms before she mouthed the words 'Roll over'. Cai complied, and as she felt the bonds on her legs fall off she pulled on the boots. Hesitantly, she looked at Kel, but was kicked out of the wagon. Gasping with pain as Kel's feet hit her bruises, she hurriedly ran with only a quick backwards glance at Kel lying in the wagon bed.

Mother Goddess, Kel prayed. Goddess, please let her get there safely…


	4. Chapter 4

_Rob-sings- I'm Rob the disclaimer guy, and i'm here to save the day!_

_Me: Rob, you're not saving anyone by singing. Trust me. Get on with the disclaiming._

_Rob: Fine, M'dear. Disclaiming notice: You should know the stuff that belonds to Tamora Pierce, and the stuff that belongs to my dahlink here. So.. yeah, thats bout it. And Caila's updating now, with a short chapter (Short for her, longer compared to everyone other fanfic, lol tuttleh xD) becuase tuttleh was complaining. And we can't have that. But sheesh, what happens when I complain?_

_Me: I say "Go take a walk! And anyone else so much as breathe, and you're down in I.S.S!"_

_Rob: Hey, no, thats what your spanish teacher said when you guys asked to open the window in the prison cell called your spanish room._

_Me: Hey... have you been stalking me?_

_Rob: Nooo..._

_Me: Rob, tell the truth -picks up Raoul the spiffeh umbrella-_

_Rob: Oh boy... -runs around-_

_Me: Read this now, and review! Cause the review box ish still emtpy -tear-_

_-_

Apounding knock on the door behind him echoed in Alan's aching head. His eyes flickered open, and as his vision cleared he slowly got up. He swayed from side to side, putting his hand on the bed to steady him, and after a few moments the realization of what had happened dawned on him. Acknowledging the knocks on the door for the first time, he opened the door and looked into the hazel eyes of his father, Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop.

"Da… she's gone." Alan's voice stammered.

"I know Alan, but you don't know where she went. She could be somewhere in the palace." He grabbed Alan's arm and towed him back into the room, sitting him down in a chair. Seeing the cut across Alan's right brow and the welt on the back of his head, he muttered, "Or maybe not. Stay here. I'm going to get your mother." George walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He returned a few minutes later with Alanna in tow. Alan watched as his mother's famed purple eyes glittered dangerously.

"Alan, are you alright?" She put an arm around his shoulders, and he grimaced as pain wrenched through him. He was put into a slight trance as Alanna's magic coursed through him, but was able to make out a slight conversation between his parents.

"Love, Raoul says Keladry hasn't arrived at Mindelan." Alan felt his mother's concentration waver.

"Is Raoul sending people to find her? Are you sending people? Was the squad with her found?"

"He's sending two squads of the own and two rider groups. They leave within the hour." Alan fell from the chair he was sitting in, rolling as pain hit him like a brick. His mother crouched by his side and asked,

"Alan, what is it?" He looked up and incredulously whispered,

"She's hurt…" Both his parent's faces went pale.

"Aly?" George asked, referring to the magical tie he had with his twin, and Alanna tried to pull him closer to finish healing him.

"No." Alan said, still trying to work out what was happening. "It's Cai." He got up and left the room, walking first to his room to get boots, his having disappeared, and then the stable. As if in a daze he saddled his horse and grabbed a pack from the shelf in the stall. He put it in the saddlebags and rode toward the gate that led to the Great Road North, his hazel eyes sparkling dangerously, almost like his mother's, as he rode off to find both Cai and Kel.

"Masbolle, are you alright?" Dom's eyes flickered open as he recognized the younger man's voice. He took Alan's offered hand and pulled himself up, absentmindedly rubbing the bump on his head and the bruises on his wrists and legs where he was bonded, and examined his shoulder where there was now a bandage, but when he tried to look beyond Alan the knight blocked his way and turned him back to the tents. Looking at Alan's cut brow and the swelling on his head that still hadn't gone down, he replied jokingly,

"Alan, are you sure you're alright?" Alan glowed slightly, and the cut vanished and the swelling went down.

"Forgot to heal it. Er… Dom …" Alan's voice trailed off as he stared off into space.

"Alan, what?" Sensing it was about the scene behind him, Dom whirled around before Alan could stop him. His face went blank and tears formed in his bright blue eyes as he saw the bruised and battered body of Kel on the ground, and Cai's body not too far away. Looking back at Alan, for he did not believe what he saw, he saw tear trails on the younger mans cheek's. Dom ran over to Kel and knelt beside her, taking her now cold hand in his, with his tears falling on her pale face. Alan crouched by Cai, and stared intently at her, noticing an arrow in her chest and a dagger cut on her leg. His eyes roved to her neck where he saw her swirl necklace, and he impulsively pulled it off of her neck. Busily pocketing it, he turned back to Cai's face and stared in shock at a man's tattooed face.

"Dom!" Alan yelled, and Dom looked up, his jaw dropping in shock as he saw it was not Cai. He gave one hopeful look before Alan scrambled over to Kel, and as Alan pulled off a necklace on the girl's neck Dom quietly cheered, for it was not Kel. Both jumped as they heard a man cough behind them, and they turned to see Lord Raoul, Knight Commander of the King's Own. Both racing for their horses, for the enemy had not taken any horses and had left the men bound and gagged in the tents, Alan quickly explained,

"They're not here. We're going after them." Raoul tried to interrupt him, but Alan was mounting his horse. "Get the men ready to ride, send those who can't back to Corus, and then follow us. We'll meet you further along." They rode off, Alan shuddering with pain every time he tried to magically locate Cai.

The girl in question was stumbling through the woods at the side of the Great Road North. Cai's hands were scratched by thorns, her feet only whole because she wore Alan's boots, but they had large blisters due to Alan's feet being several sizes bigger than hers. She was weary, having kept running after she fled the wagon, but dared not to stop in case Matthew was following her. Cai's body ached, and she vaguely remembered both Matthew and his father beating her soundly, all for not choosing Matthew. Shaking her head, which brought tears of pain to her eyes, she shook the image from her mind and kept walking as quickly as she could. Cai broke through the trees lining the road, and stood still as she watched the sun starting to set.

_How long have I been running?_ Cai thought to herself, and remembered that the men had been stopping for lunch when she ran. _That would be… four hours?_ Hesitantly, she glanced around, and scurried back into the trees as the sound of galloping horses reached her ears. As the first rode past her, she glimpsed dark brown hair, and the second rider had red-gold. Tripping over the tree roots that were hindering her progress, she screamed,

"Alan! Dom!" before falling to the ground. She tried to gather her strength to stand and run after them, or magically contact Alan, or at least heal herself, but the toll of being beaten and then running had caught up to her, and she could barely move.

Alan slowed his horse a bit farther down the road, and Dom turned back as he failed to hear the sound of the man's horse.

"I heard something back there… it could be them." Trying to find Cai magically, he felt immense pain and almost fainted before pulling himself out of his gift. Dom looked at the road, eager to continue on, but replied,

"Alright. We'll go and look." Alan looked at the rapidly darkening sky, and sighed.

"Dom, when we're done here we should camp. We won't be able to follow them through the dark." He created a globe of light to hang over them, and then he rode down the slowly back down the road.

They came upon Cai, who was lying on the ground unconscious. Alan immediately dismounted, with Dom following, and then he crouched beside her, much like he had done before in the clearing. He reached out his hand, and his gift poured into her, giving Cai the strength to wake up. As she tried to sit up, Alan picked her up gently and carried her to where he could prop her against a tree. He slowly sat next to her, and checked her for injuries, wincing as he noted her re-broken ribs and battered outer shell. He bit his lip and raised the back of her shirt gingerly, gasping as he saw a crew of bruises that matched the ones on her face and arms. Immediately Alan placed his hand on her forehead, planning to place a healing spell on her, but before he could Cai struggled and tried to get up. He tried to hold her still so she wouldn't hurt herself further, and at that Cai hit him.

"Matthew, get away from me!" She shouted deliriously. "Don't come near me!" Cai screamed as Alan cautiously put his hand on her cheek, and he jumped a few steps away. As she took deep breaths, calming herself, she muttered, "He'll find me. He found me before." She corrected herself. "No, find her. Go find her."

"Cai?" Alan whispered softly, and sat next to her. Cai's eyes opened, and she seemed to notice him being there for the first time.

"You found me? Did you go get Kel?" He started to shake his head, but Cai was already fainting again. Alan cupped her cheek in one hand and placed the strongest healing spell on her he could, healing her bruises, her cut hands, her blisters, and her ribs before placing her into a dreamless sleep. He wrapped Cai in his cloak and laid her next to the fire Dom had built, saying,

"We'll wait here for Raoul. He'll take Cai back when she wakes up." Dom nodded, but replied,

"If she'll go back. You know she won't give up searching for Kel. Do you know what happened to her?" At that Alan grimaced and shook his head, and went to sit by Cai, his hand brushing the hair away from her face.

Cai woke up as the smell of cooking meat reached her nose, and she gingerly rose. She tugged the cloak more snugly around her, and stumbled over to where Alan and Dom were sitting with Raoul, Buri, and various men and women she recognized from the Own and the Rider's. Sitting next to Alan, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and asked him,

"What time is it?" Alan glanced at her, and he grinned before replying,

"The sun rose an hour or so ago. You sure took long enough to sleep." Cai was prepared to retaliate, but she saw that he was joking. She also saw that he had no cloak, and shrugged out of the one she was wearing.

"Here, take this. Is it yours?" She pushed the cloak into Alan's hands, only to have him sling it back around her shoulder's and fasten it.

"No, it's alright. You've been through a lot." Cai had a puzzled look on her face, and memory suddenly flooded back to her mind.

"Qimat… that scum." She growled. Seeing the curious looks on the faces of the men, she explained. "He was the one who grabbed me, and afterwards took Kel." Dom clenched his fists, but Cai kept on talking. "Both of them,Daniel and Matthew,beat me before they attacked you, because I refused to go along with the plan. And mar- well, that doesn't matter. And then after he took Kel, she found the dagger in Alan's boots, because they had thrown the boots into the wagon with me, and cut me free and told me to run…" She glared at Alan. "And I'm guessing you haven't sent anyone after her?" He was about to reply, but Dom interrupted him.

"Raoul, we want you to take Cai back to the palace, or at least to Mindelan. We're going to follow them and stop at Qimat to try and locate where they are. We'll meet you either there, or we'll send you a location." Cai quickly stood and released her anger on Dom.

"What are you talking about, I'm going back? There is absolutely no way I'm going anywhere that's not to find Kel. Right Alan?" He turned his head away, and Cai got even angrier. "Well, I don't care if you decide to tie me up and bring me back. I will go and find Kel."

"Cai…" Alan said quietly. "Please?"

"No." She replied flatly. "It's my fault. And I'm going to find her." Alan stood, put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her to face him. She defiantly looked him in the eyes, and demanded, "Alan, I'm going with you to find her." Alan sighed and set himself for battle before simply replying,

"No."

"No? No! I am not taking that Alan. You are going to let me go with you."

"Cai, will you listen to me?" He steered her away from the campfire and the men, and started to explain. "I don't want you going anywhere near any of the Qimat's. First, the last time you and Matthew crossed paths, you were beaten. He would have killed you." Cai shook her head, but he kept talking. "I am not going to let that happen. And second, if you get near Matthew, you'll try to kill him, and then where does that leave Kel?"

"Alan, you're making no sense. Let me make it simple for you. Would you rather I go with you, or when I'm forcibly taken back I sneak out to find her on my own?"

"You wouldn't dare." She looked at him fiercely, and he looked back at her with eyes like steel. "You wouldn't."

"Alan, you know I would. I'll bring my daggers and I'll go and rescue her on my own. Who knows what would happen? I could get injured, Matthew could kidnap me again… or I could get killed, and then what could you do?" Surprisingly, she said this quite cheerfully. He sighed, and after a few minutes of Cai defiantly staring at him he reluctantly nodded.

"Fine. I'll take you." Cai grinned, and then threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He blushed slightly, because she was too close to him for comfort, and then said,

"Come on. We should inform Dom and Raoul that my plan didn't work." But Cai wouldn't let go of him. "Er, Cai? I need you to let go of me." He turned his head to face hers, and was startled to see Cai trying to wipe her tears on her sleeve. "Cai, are you alright? Are you still hurt?" Cai sniffed, and then quietly replied,

"It's all my fault Alan… he kidnapped Kel to get back at me. If I had never met her, she would still be here. She would be fine, probably courting the Captain, and I would be home, helping my father, instead of caught up in this mess…" Alan shushed her.

"It is not your fault. Matthew and his family are idiots. Believe me. He was in my year. And if it could be possible, his father is worse than he is. So stop blaming yourself." He untwined her arms from around him, and then he pulled her back to where the men and women were sitting.

"She's coming with us. She can double with me until we find her a horse." At that Raoul snorted, remembering the stubborn streakboth female knights had, and that Cai seemed to share,and Buri elbowed him.

"Continue on Alan." He sighed.

"She threatened to come on her own, and I'm not putting her in that danger." He felt a tapping on his other hand, and turned his head to see Cai absentmindedly tapping her fingers. Alan covered both their hands with his free hand, and kept talking. "We'll go with a squad and a rider group, and take Trebond Way. Dom, you and the rest will follow the Great Road North. We'll meet at Qimat." He rose, and after brushing the dirt off his pants walked over to his horse, with Cai following. Alan saddled his dark colored gelding named Anton, and then gave Cai a leg up. He settled himself behind her, and turned to go back down the road towards Trebond Way and Qimat.

"Alan-" He turned to see Dom mounted on his horse, and waiting. "Leave Matthew for me." Dom grinned viciously, and Alan pointed at Cai.

"Dom, you'll be up for a fight. This lady here would beg to differ about who gets the rights." He tightened his arm around Cai's waist, preventing her from falling off, and said in her ear,

"We'll stop at Trebond for another horse for you. And then we'll keep going." Cai grinned, and then leaned back against him.

"I dunno… I could get used to this." Alan bit his lip, and then pushed her forward gently.

"Cai, none of that on this trip." She looked mortified.

"Alan, I was just kidding! Mithros! Why can't men take a joke!" Alan grinned slightly, and turned her face so she could she his.

"You know you weren't…" He patted her cheek, and then wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. In the distance, beyond the short stretch of forest and the fields, they could see the towers of Trebond fortress. Father along, he knew, they would come across Qimat, and hopefully Kel. Alan shook his head at the though that they wouldn't find her there, and rode forward determinedly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews, dahlinks xD And to answer your question, Rob is like, a mixture of all the guys i know rolled into being the ghost who haunts my house xD I wrote about Alan because i could basically make up his character. And i had to put a bit of Kel/Dom. They're destined to be together xD I have the next chapter after this one written (well, just about done) and i just have to type it... so you guys will have to wait for the next few chapters xD Have fun!_

_Hahahaha, might as well tell that vision thingy i had. Well, i was listening to Heaven by Los Lonely Boys, and i suddenyl thought of Dom and Neal singing Karaoke to that. They were fighting over the microphone, because Neal wanted to sing to Yuki and Dom wanted to sing to (dur!) Kel. But Neal didn't know that. So they were hitting each other over the head with the microphone and throwing cake at each other, until they wrestled each other off stage and neal was like,_

_"Dom, why in Mithros' name would you want to sing? The only one out there besides my lovely Yamani that you know is Kel. Damn. You're in love with her, aren't you?" Then dom was like,_

_"Meathead, shut up. Now." and Neal pushed him onstage, said,_

_"Kel, this one's for you!" And threw the microphone at Dom._

_I was laughing for a good 15 minutes xD_

_Rob the disclaimer guy: Yeah, I haunt her house. And if you read Tamora Pierce, then you can tell what is her's and what is the loverly writters. _

Alan dismounted and held Anton still so Cai could get off.

"Alan! How good to see you!" He turned, and grinned as he saw his Uncle Coram, Baron of Trebond, hurrying towards him. A small tornado hit his legs, and Alan bent down to pick up Coram's grandson.

"George. You really shouldn't run into people like that." Five year old George grinned, showing his missing front teeth, and shook his brown haired head energetically. "Here George, bother Cai for a bit. I have to talk to your Grandpa." Alan dropped George into Cai's outstretched arms, and strode over to where Coram stood.

"Alan, I'm glad to see you, but why are you here? And who's this?" Coram pointed to Cai.

"She's a maid of Keladry's. Two nights ago she was kidnapped, and Keladry was kidnapped the following morning. We're going after Kel, and I need another horse. I promise that after that, we'll be gone. I don't want to put any pressure on you, but we should hurry." Coram nodded, and gestured to Cai.

"She's going? We could keep her here." Alan sighed, and nodded.

"Yes Uncle, she's coming."

"You worried about her?" Alan started to nod, but instead shrugged.

"I'm more worried for the man she's out to kill." He grinned.

"Sounds like your mother." Coram motioned for a steward to come closer. "Marcus, I need another horse, one for the lady. Find one, and make a pack with food and some of Julia's extra breeches and shirts." Alan nodded, and asked,

"How is Julia doing?" Julia was his cousin, older than him by a few years. At 23, she was visiting with the princesses in Carthak, who were the children of King Jonathon and Queen Thayet of Conte. Coram shrugged.

"She's all right. Homesick, but all right," He admitted. "Now, why are you bringing the maid? And what's her name?"

"Her name is Cai Thatcher, and I'm bringing her because she threatened to go on her own." Coram nodded, and teased,

"Oh, so you're bringing her because you're following in your mother's footsteps and are marrying a commoner? I just hope that she's not a thief."

"Uncle!" He blushed, and Coram patted his shoulder. "We're just going to rescue Keladry. She will be my maid, and I myself, if we have to go into Qimat." After a moment, Coram shook his head.

"That won't work. She won't be allowed to come with you. You need to have her been a Lady. Your betrothed would work, I think. But you never know with Idania. One day she'll be as good as gold, the next she'll be completely terrible. Use the name Adrienne. I like it."

"Thank you for the advice, Uncle. I think I will tell her to use the name Lady Adrienne, I didn't think of what would happen once we got into Qimat." They talked for a few minutes until the steward returned, leading a light brown colored gelding and carrying a pack.

"Sir, here is the horse you asked for, and the pack with some of Lady Julia's extra clothes, along with some food. I also took the liberty of packing some clothing for Sir Alan." Cai walked over to where they stood, with George perched on her shoulder. The horse pulled at it's lead until he was nudging Cai's pockets for food.

"Aw, you're a beauty." She exclaimed, petting the horse's head. "Does he have a name?" Coram shrugged.

"If he does, I don't know it. We bought him a few weeks ago from Alan's father, George. I'm thinking he bought him from the Bahzir, most likely from my tribe." Seeing Cai's questioning glance, he explained. "During Alanna's first year as a knight we went to the Southern Desert and lived with a tribe called the Bloody Hawk." He glanced ruefully at the scar on his wrist.

"Sorry to interrupt you Uncle, but we really should be going. Come on, Cai." Alan boosted Cai up onto her horse and whistled for his mount. Before mounting, he called out, "See you soon George, Coram. Have fun!" He signaled, and the riders sped out of the gates, with Cai following and waving at George.

The rain pattered down around them, the dark clouds above seamless, the trees sodden, as they road down Trebond Way. In the distance they could see Qimat, and the horses slowed and entered a clearing to the side of the road. Alan dismounted, and turned to the men.

"We'll camp here tonight, and enter Qimat tomorrow." He held Cai's horse still as she dismounted, and then he unsaddled Anton. The men took this as a signal, and all unsaddled their own horses. Cai pulled on his arm.

"Alan, hate to be a bother, but what exactly are we going to do when we enter Qimat?" He turned to face the men, and then said,

"Wow, we would have been in a spot of trouble if I forgot to tell all of you. We need to call Cai by the name Lady Adrienne during our little…visit. To let her stay with us during our encounter, she'll be my betrothed. That'll also keep her from getting unwanted attention." The women in the rider groups nodded. "Ladies, you'll be her personal maids. Men, you'll be our guards. Lady Adrienne will be a Lady from the Copper Isles that I met on my trip to visit my sister and their new queen. She was lady-in-waiting to Queen Dovesary, and came to Tortall last month. She lived with my grandparents at Olau until I came and brought her to see Trebond. We went for a ride and got caught in the rain, and we're going to Qimat to ask for food and some dry clothes, or at least a place to dry out. So eat your fill tonight, we'll have to leave the food packs here." Slightly panicking, Evin Larse swooped down on the packs.

"I call not cooking!" Placing the packs gently near a much used fire pit, he skipped around, gathering wood for a fire. Cai snorted, and Alan glanced at her face.

"Does he do this often?" At that Alan laughed.

"He's a player. And that explains it all." He dragged Cai away from the men and women, and sat down on a tree stump.

"Cai, have you ever met Lady Idania of Qimat?" She thought for a second, and then shook her head.

"We've seen each other, but at a distance. She won't recognize me. Now, seeing as I don't have my charm, this will be a tough one to pull off, but my bracelet should do fine." Her face squinted in concentration, and she glowed pale yellow for a moment before she opened her eyes and gestured towards herself. "But she most definitely won't recognize me now. And if Matthew and Daniel are there, they won't either." Alan grinned at seeing Cai's hair go from blonde to dark red, and her eyes change to green. Her skin reddened slightly instead of being deeply tan, and her mouth, instead of the edges curling slightly down into a frown, curled up in the hint of a smile. Fumbling in his pocket, Alan pulled out an old necklace and handed it to Cai.

"Aly, my sister, said for me to take this. It's from the Copper Isles, so you'll somewhat look the part. Do you know Kyprish? It would be a blessing if you did."

"I know a little," She responded, putting the necklace on. "Just basics though. Hello, goodbye, Where's the privy, Get away from me before I permanently dismember your head from your body… little sayings like that." Alan chuckled.

"Good. Are you hungry?" She shrugged. "Well, I'll get you some food anyway. Stay here." He rose and walked over to the fire pit, grabbing two hunks of bread and two bowls of the stew that Evin had been forced to cook, after his little escapade. Returning to the stump where Cai was sitting, he was surprised to find one of the men from the Own flirting with Cai. He stomped over and sat next to her, on the side opposite the other man. The dark-haired man, about the same age as Alan, merely glanced at him before continuing his conversation.

"So, you still haven't told me your name. I'm David. And you are…" Cai grinned, and after a look at Alan said, exaggerating the name greatly,

"I'm Adrienne-" Alan poked her in the side and handed her the bread and the bowl of stew. Seeing the food, the man clapped Cai on the shoulder and said,

"I'll talk to you later, love. Food beckons." Cai waved, and dug into the food. After she finished, she looked at Alan curiously.

"Hmm, Alan, what's the matter? You barely touched your food."

"Cai, you can't flirt with anyone while we're at Qimat. It would ruin the entire plan." Cai grinned.

"Alan, are you jealous?" He looked at the sky.

"No," Alan said slowly, "I am not." She started laughing.

"Are too!" Alan threw his hands up in the air.

"No, I am not!" Cai shook with trying to suppress her laughter. "Cai, stop!" He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I am not jealous. If you flirt with anyone, someone at Qimat could think something of it and ruin everything. And you want to find Kel, correct?" She nodded. "So no flirting." After a minute of thinking, she leaned in until she was inches away from Alan's face. Slowly, she said,

"I still think you're jealous." Cai sat back and lay on the ground, amusedly watching Alan's face. He seemed to try and think of a retort, but instead cuffed her lightly on the head.

"I'm not jealous. Now go and practice your Kyprish and your accent." He stood up and walked to where his saddlebags lay on the ground, grabbed a blanket and his dry cloak, and threw the cloak to Cai. "Have fun!" Alan wrapped the blanket around himself, sat with his back against a tree, and gave all the appearance of being asleep. Cai, after waiting for a few moments to make sure he was asleep, strode over and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Alan." As she whispered that in his ear, Alan's eyes flew open. Cai sat back in shock, and she would have fallen over if Alan had not caught her.

"Cai, am I mistaken in thinking you want me to be jealous?" He grinned wickedly, and Cai blushed and looked at the ground. Alan leaned back against the tree and put Cai's head back on his shoulder. "Go to sleep. We have to be fiancés in the morning."

As the sun rose, its glare reflected off of the necklace Cai wore, hitting Alan's eyes. He woke up slowly, and when he finally opened his eyes he was surprised to find his arm's wrapped around Cai, keeping her from falling on the ground and in his lap. Alan quickly released her, and her eyes opened slowly. Rubbing her hand's across her eyes to clear them, Cai watched Alan get up sheepishly. She took the offered hand and pulled herself up. After she was up, Alan dropped her hand like it was on fire, and said,

"We should go soon. Remember, you're going to need to order them around, not act like a maid." Cai nodded, and then walked over to where her horse grazed. Patting his head, she started to saddle him, and Alan said loudly,  
"Men, get saddled. We ride soon." Cai turned to him and pulled the cloak off, putting it in his hands, but Alan fastened it back around her neck. "Keep it. You look cold." He turned from her and walked the few feet to where Anton stood, patiently waiting to be saddled. Mounting, he motioned for the men and Cai to do the same. They all rode forward into the gray mist. Riding in silence for an hour, they could finally see the towers of Qimat more clearly.

"Drat this mist." Cai heard one of the riders say, and laughed as Alan caught up with her.

"Cai, did you just complain about the mist?"

"Nuh uh, Alan. No complaining on my part. But I mean, really. Whose brilliant idea was it to make me your fiancé. That is something I might complain about." He grinned, and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry your Highness." She waved him off, and his grin slid off his face as Cai passed out. "Cai?" Alan grabbed her before she fell off her horse, and dragged her over to him. Patting her cheeks, trying to wake her up, he poured her gift into her to find that she was asleep. He sighed, and signaled for the men and women to keep riding as he made Cai comfortable in front of him.

Cai's eyes cracked open, and she looked upon Alan's worried face.

"Glad to have you finally join us, Adrienne." He helped her sit up, and she finally noticed that she was sitting in a plush bed covered with heavy blankets, rather than on horseback. "My dear, you passed out while we were riding. I should have listened to you and brought more food than our little picnic. A delicate flower such as yourself should not have to go without food for a night." She could see that he was a tad frightened, even if he masked it with a somewhat joking tone of voice. Forcing her own voice to adopt a slight Kyprish accent, Cai replied,

"It must have been that, Alan. But it's not your fault." Alan leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and as he did so whispered,

"Change of plans, we're married." A shrill voice broke in, and Cai recognized the voice of Idania of Qimat.

"Oh Adrienne, it's so good that you're well. Alan here was so terribly worried about you. Now, if you're alright, I had planned a little celebration for the heir's birthday, which just passed. If you would grace us with your presence tonight, it would make the evening much more enjoyable." Seeing Cai look down at her shirt and breeches, Idania hastily continued, "We have plenty of dresses that should fit you in your… condition. I'll have a maid send them up. I'll leave you two alone now." She spun on her heel and then walked outside, gently closing the door behind her. Cai looked at Alan quizzically, and he burst into laughter.

"What in Mithros' name was that about? My condition!" He sat next to her and leaned back against the wall.

"For starters, when we were riding, you did pass out." Alan looked at her questioningly. Cai shrugged.

"I think that last night was the best sleep I've gotten in the past few weeks. Nightmares, and the like." She pointedly looked away, and Alan continued talking.

"So it must have been from lack of sleep. Anyway, we reached Qimat and Idania was ready to order us away, but I told her that you were… er…" Realization suddenly dawned on Cai.

"You told her I was pregnant, didn't you?" Alan blushed.

"Yes, I did. We had to get in here, and even Idania couldn't turn away a young pregnant mother. We're married, and you're carrying our first child. So no drinking any wine tonight, and don't eat so much, or the rich foods. And absolutely no talking like you know Roald. Which you really don't, but still." Cai sighed and started to respond, but a knock on the door silence her. A maid entered slowly, carrying gowns in her arms, followed by two other servants, one bearing more dresses and the other carrying shoes.

"My Lady, we were sent to help you dress-" Alan cut in.

"My wife can dress by herself. She'll leave the dresses she does not wear here. Would you excuse us?" The maids hurriedly backed out of the room, curtseyed, and fled. Grinned, Alan said, "See? Being a Lord can help sometimes. Now go and get dressed, C- Adrienne." He turned and started to walk out of the room, but Cai ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"Alan you git! I have absolutely no clue how to put on these types of dresses!" She gestured to the laces angrily. He laughed.

"That makes two of us. Pick the dress with the smallest amount of… flounce." He grinned wickedly. "Call me if you need help lacing up." Alan started to walk to the door. Mad, Cai tapped him on the shoulder before punching him in the gut. He fell to the ground, wheezing. She snorted.

"Hah. That's for teasing me. If you would, please leave. I'll change. Without your help, thank you very much." Cai walked back to the bed where the dresses lay, muttering something that distinctly sounded to Alan like 'Stupid frickin' knights'. He laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Don't hurt yourself now." Clutching his stomach, he started to walk to the door. Cai turned to him, and sighed exasperatedly.

"I didn't punch you that hard." He only groaned. She sighed again, and helped him to the door. Opening it, she pushed him outside and made to close the door, but he pulled her out. Leaning close, he whispered,

"They're expecting something," before kissing her swiftly. Picking her up and placing her back in the room, he dodged her punch and jumped out of the room. "Go get dressed!"

Cai sat down gently on the bed, and glanced at the dresses worriedly. Slipping out of her breeches and shirt, she reached for the simplest dress, a dark red color that matched her new hair. It had simple lacings on the back of the bodice, and just had a full skirt rather than layers and layers of petticoats to make the skirt poof. Sighing, she started to pull the dress over her head, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Addy…" Alan's voice came muffled through the door. "I've got to come in." Cai reached for the blanket on the bed, and knocking the dresses off wrapped the blanket around her before she opened the door. He strode in, and quickly closed the door behind him. "Sorry about this…" He sat against the door, and Cai cautiously sat next to him. "The maids asked me why I was leaving the room, since I so obviously ordered them out earlier. I said that you needed water, and that I would happily get it for you if they showed me the way, but they said that they would get it and that I should return to you. So… that's why I'm here." Cai shrugged.

"I guess it's alright. Just no looking while I change." Alan laughed, stood and offered her a hand up.

"I won't. I'll stand facing the door. I don't think I could take another one of your punches." Alan spun on his heel, hitting the door with his nose. Cai giggled, and after making sure he couldn't see her by making rude gestures at his back, which anyone would have responded to if they had been seen, slipped the dress over her head. Reaching behind her, she tried to tie up the laces, but couldn't get the tight enough.

"Alan-" Before she could finish, he was by here and lacing up the back of the dress. She nodded her thanks, and turned to the mirror on the wall. Starting to pull her hair back into her customary braids, she felt her fingers not want to move. Fine, traitorous fingers, she thought to herself. Since you're lazy, I won't braid my hair. Alan stared in shock at her hair, which was halfway down her back and was gently curled. She caught his look in the mirror, and said angrily, "Now you see why I keep it in braids. It's too damn curly." Pulling it back into a simple knot and the back of her head, she pulled on Alan's arm. "Let's go."

After the dinner, Alan and Cai stood quickly and walked back to their room. The maids finished cleaning the room as they looked on, and as the maids left the room, Alan gestured to the one bed.

"You take that side, and I'll take this one?" Cai nodded stiffly, still a tad angry with Alan for putting her in this predicament. Idania had, during the dinner, mademany remarks about how she was expecting, and asked questions as to where they were going to live, names for the child...

All of it hurt my brain, Cai thought. I hate questions.

She grabbed her breeches and shirt, freshly laundered, and motioned for Alan to turn around so she could change. He ignored her and asked,

"Why are you mad? I figure it's because of this." He gestured at their surroundings. "For that I'm sorry, but it was necessary. She wasn't going to let us in, and we had to get in here. To see if Kel was here. Which she isn't, by the way." He hastily explained.

"Alan, I understand that. I just don't like being here. Something about he- oh never mind. So if you would, turn around so I can change, and we'll leave in the morning to catch up with Dom." Alan sighed, and turned to face the door, and a few minutes later, when Cai sat on the bed, he sat next to her. She lay down and pulled a blanket over her head, and rolled over so her back was to Alan. He lay back and clasped his hands behind his head. Quietly he said,

"You look like her, you know." Alan then lay still, and said nothing more. After a few minutes, Cai rolled back over and hit his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Idania. You look like her. Your regular self, not the disguise. Are you sure you're not related to her?" Cai nodded. "Really? She looks like she could be your mother." Cai stiffened.

"I'm positive she's not. My mother died having me. My father told me that as soon as I could ask where she was." Alan sat up and looked at Cai's face.

"I'm sorry, Cai. I didn't know." She shrugged.

"Da never liked to talk about it. I usually don't. Could you please shut up? I want my sleep." Rolling back over, she started to try and fall asleep, but was interrupted by another one of Alan's questions.

"What's your father's name?" She turned towards him, and tapped his cheek.

"Ern Thatcher. Can I go to sleep now?" He got up and started pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Ern… Idania… mother who died… daughter who died…" He muttered. "Where did you live?"

"On a piece of land bordering Tirragen. Why?"

"Did your father ever mention Kolep?"

"That disgraced fief? No. Never did. Where was it located, anyway?" Alan sighed.

"West side of Tirragen."

"Well that's a real coincidence. That's where my cottage was. But why did you ask? Now that you're not letting me get sleep, I'll ask you questions and keep you up."

"Idania was from Kolep. Her first marriage. Her husband was sent into exile, and her daughter "disappeared". She told everyone her daughter Qiana died." Cai looked at him quizzically.

"And this involves me how?"

"Mithros, Cai, I'm saying I think you're Idania's daughter."Her face paled, and she stuttered,

"No. My m-mother is d-dead, Alan. And I'd prefer it if y-you didn't bring the subject up again. Good night." She lay down and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Cai-"

"Alan, don't talk to me. Right now you are being really idiotic, and are high up on my hit list for bringing up the subject of my mother. So shut up." Alan reached for her arm, but she recoiled at his touch. He sat back dejectedly against the wall.

"I'm sorry Cai…" He murmured, but her only response was to tug the blanket closer around herself. After he was sure she was asleep, Alan wiped the tears off her cheeks and wrapped himself in the other blanket. "Good night Cai," He said softly, and went to sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the window, lighting up Alan and Cai's faces. Alan slowly opened his hazel eyes, and was blinded by the bright light. Blinking away the dots that had appeared on his vision, he tightened his arm around the person next to him. Who the… he thought to himself, and looked to his left shoulder. At first he didn't recognize the red-haired girl, but as he started to finally wake up he realized who it was.

Cai lay next to him, her head on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. In response to him tightening his grip on her, she just held onto his shirt. Later, he would tell people that he had been completely shocked about it. But at the moment, he realized that Cai's outward personality was just a façade for the battle of emotions running through her.

She looks so much happier when she sleeps, Alan thought. She has her guard up when she's awake. He started to move to close the curtains, but Cai started to wake up, and Alan quickly lay back down to avoid her waking up fully and yelling at him. He watched her slowly blink and realize where she was, and he untangled his arm from around her. To his surprise, Cai rolled back over and forced his arm down.

"Don't move." She muttered. "I just got comfortable, and I'm still tired. I'm going back to sleep." She put her head back on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"I'm all for that," He replied, but as he was just falling back asleep an urgent knock on the door made him jump. "Come in…" Alan said loudly, and was startled as not a maid entered, but the man whom Cai had been talking with two nights before, David.

"Sir Alan, Lady Adrienne, we're all ready to go. Dom's a bit further down the road. Len saw him and his group pass by thirty minutes ago. We'll saddle your horses." He turned and walked out, gently shutting the door behind him. Cai sighed, and said,

"Well, we'd best get up now." She sat up, and Alan leaned against the wall. Not looking Cai in the face, he said,

"We're going to make a quick stop at your father's home. I need to ask him about Daniel."

"Alan, will you give this up? My father is a woodcutter. Why would he know any lords?" Alan ignored what she said, and pulled on his pair of boots.

"Hurry up. I'll meet you at the stables." Alan stepped outside, and almost ran into Idania.

"My Lady." He bowed. "I was just coming to find you. After your generous hospitality, my wife feels up to taking our leave and continuing back to Trebond. Mithros bless, my lady. I thank you for letting us stay here. I must go and oversee the saddling of our horses." He bowed again and walked towards the stables. Alan heard the door to their room open, and slipped into a doorway to wait for Cai. As she walked past him, he stepped out and followed her to the stables.

At the stables, they were greeted by everyone, including the horses. They all mounted, and Alan made sure that Cai was securely on her horse.

"By the gods, Alan, I'm not going to faint again." He laughed.

"Let's ride. We'll meet up with Dom down the road." Riding out of the gates, he looked back at Qimat, not looking forward to telling Dom that they didn't find Kel.


	6. Chapter 6 Really part of chapter 5 xD

_Rob: Yeah, Caila forgot to type this and put it with the last chapter xD So here yah go!_

"Get up." A gruff voice said to Kel. She stretched her cramped legs, but when she got out of the wagon she fell to the ground, having sat in the wagon bed for the past two days. The breeze brought the scnet of salt water to her nose, and the intense heat and the shifting earth beneath her feet told her she was somewhere on the southern coast of Tortall, if she was even still in Tortall. Hands removed the blindfold from her eyes, and she inwardly screamed as the bright sunlight blinded her. At the edges of her vision, she saw a familiar young man standing a few feet away, a dark piece of cloth in his hand that Kel recognized as her blindfold. Kel started to speak, but her dry throat caused her to have no voice. She motioned for water, and the younger man tipped a flask into her mouth. Kel's mouth and throat now wetted, she managed to croak out one word.

"Qimat." The man laughed.

"But of course, my lady. Now, we have a few questions to ask. Such as, where is the lady Qiana?" Kel had a blank look on her face, not because of her Yamani mask, but because she had absolutely no clue who that lady was. She shook her head, and Matthew continued. "Or should I say Cai Thatcher? You see, she's quite important to me. Without her, my life just has no meaning." Kel's mind raced back to the last time she had seen Cai, stumbling to the woods, her entire body covered in welts and bruises and blood. She took another sip of the water, and said,

"I was tied up and knocked out. How could I bloody know? It's your own fault she escaped." A hand slapped her face, hitting the bruise where Cleon had hit her before.

"Impudent wench. Put the blindfold back on her, son. We need to get to the boat." This voice was the gruff one that had first spoken, and Kel recognized Daniel of Qimat. Before the blindfold slipped over Kel's eyes again, the distant shores of Carthak beckoned to her.

00000

_Yeah, short, i know xD I DID say that i forgot to put it in xD _


	7. Chapter 7

_Rob: Yeah. Can you figure out that anything that doesn't belong to Tamora Pierce is Caila's, and vie versa? Good._

_Me: Bleh, it's snowing. It's march. It's not supposed to snow in NY. And we're supposed to get more snow later tonight/tomorrow. I don't want any more snow, unless its during the school week and i can get early dismissal/2 hour delay. cause then it pwns. But it doesn't pwn when it snows 8 inches on a saturday and Caila wanted to go shopping._

The sky was still gray as they cantered into the clearing. Dom held Cai's horse still as she dismounted, and as he did so he looked hopefully at the other riders. Cai's voice broke the silence, saying gently,

"Dom, she wasn't there. Did you find anything?" Dom's face darkened, but he gestured at the young man standing next to him.

"We ran into Jesslaw on the way here. He was coming back from border patrol and refused to not come with us.

"Jesslaw, you heathen." Alan said, clasping arms with the man. He then turned to Dom. "We need to make one stop before we continue after Kel."

"No. We're going after her now. I didn't let her down in the war, and I'm not letting her down now." Alan grimaced.

"Dom, you forgot one thing. We have no clue where she is. I'm guessing the south, but we're not sure, and that's what this stop is for. To get information. It's not far, only two hours hard ride. It's by Tirragen. If we get started now, we'll be there just after noon."

"One question Alan, who is this?" Dom gestured to Cai, who was still wearing her disguises. She started to laugh, and removed the charms from her bracelet. "Uh, Cai? You forgot the eyes." She pouted.

"But Alan… I always wanted green eyes!" He smirked, and with a wave of her hand Cai's eyes were back to a blue-gray. "Fine Alan."

"I swear by Mithros, Cai-" The laughing look dropped from her face.

"Alan, don't bring it up again. That is one thing I do not want to discuss. If we're going to get to my father, we should hurry up. Dom, get your men ready. She mounted her horse, and Alan mounted his.

"Lead on, Lady Cai-" Alan yelped as he realized his hair was blue. Cai smirked, rode forward as Alan was berating her.

The sun had burned off most of the mist as Cai slowed outside Tirragen. Following a path around the west boundary, Cai said,

"Our house is down here. We've-" She broke off as she spied a man walking down the path, and sped up until she was right next to him. Patting his shoulder, she exclaimed,  
"Joseph! It's me!" The man grinned and clasped Cai's outstretched hand.

"Never thought you'd come back, miss. Your father's at home. And who are they?" Joseph gestured to the men.

"This is Alan, and that's Owen and Domitan. Men, this is Joseph. He helps my father run the small farm we have." Joseph shook his head.

"What happened to that lady you were serving? Your father won't like you running around with a pack of men. I'm going to the house now, as it is, you can come with me." Alan looked at Cai questioningly as she followed Joseph.

"My father's a bit old fashioned." Cai explained. "He made sure I never hung out too much with the village boys. He didn't want to teach me how to fight, either, except I watched him teaching the village boys and accidentally revealed myself. The boys messed up, and I showed them what they were doing wrong." Alan laughed, and stopped his horse as they rode past a small gate. He glanced a face at the window, and as the door opened Cai rocketed off her horse and threw herself at the middle-aged man.

"Da! Da!" She shrieked, and Alan tied the horse's reins to the post before greeting Cai's father.

"So let me get this right," Cai's father said, sitting across from Cai and Alan on a wooden bench. "You and this Alan of Pirates Swoop need my help in locating a lord? And this Alan thinks I'm the exiled Lord Ernilion of Kolep, and that you are Idania's daughter Qiana?" He sighed before looking at Alan. "You're a smart one, lad. I wouldn't have expected anything less from the spymasters son." Alan looked at him questioningly, but Ern waved him off. "You would be surprised at what I know." He rose and bowed. "Yes, Lord Ernilion, formerly of Kolep, at your service. But I go by Ern Thatcher now." Ern glanced at Cai's shocked face.

"So, I'm really Lady Qiana?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, but I couldn't leave you with your mother." Alan started to rise, sensing he was intruding on a family moment. Cai held onto his hand and dragged him back down before replying,

"So I had a mother, and you let me mourn her for my whole life? You lied to me?" Ern nodded hesitantly, and she quickly rose and walked out on them, with Alan running after her. He caught up to her outside, and dragged her to a tree with a bench beneath it, where he sat down.

"Cai, I'm sorry…" Alan trailed off as he handed her a handkerchief, and she blew her nose.

"Alan, I hate it when you're right." He grinned.

"Cai, we've known each other for little more than a week. How many times could I have been right?" At that she laughed, and Alan gave her a hug. "It'll be alright. And I've heard Idania's not so nice." He shuddered, remembering her shrill voice. Cai replied,

"She seemed alright to me. Except for her choice in second husbands. This is odd. You make me laugh." Alan looked at her quizzically.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cai grinned.

"Not necessarily. It's just that I'm usually the one to comfort people and make them laugh. Alan, I want my job back." He nodded gravely.

"But of course. There's one thing about your father though. Since he is Ernilion of Kolep, he has a grudge against Daniel. Daniel is the reason why your father was exiled, so let me talk to him. This also explains why you look so much like Kel." Cai looked at him blankly.

"Er, Alan? Please explain your thoughts. Us mere mortals don't understand what you're saying." He sighed.

"You're related to Kel."

"And that's possible how?"

"Your mother is Idania. Of Seabeth and Seajen. Her sister, Llane, now known as Lady Llane of Mindelan, is Kel's mother." As Cai's father walked through the grass, Alan hurriedly rose and bowed. Ern, however, pushed him aside and sat next to his daughter.

"Cai, I am so sorry for all this. I was going to tell you this year, but you went to work for Keladry and there was never an opportune moment. Now who is this lord you are looking for?" Alan quickly said,

"We just need to know where his homes are. I know he has a home in Carthak, but I don't know what town." Ern shrugged.

"I'll need to know a name first, lad." Alan looked directly into his eyes before simply replying,

"Qimat." Ern's face grew dark, and he clenched his fists.

"No!" He shouted emotionally. "I will not send my daughter to that scum. You, you suggest that I do that? With what you know about me? I will not allow it! She stays here." Hesitating a second, for he wanted to still please his daughter, he continued, but more calmly, "If Cai stays here, in Tirragen, or Kolep, as it were, I will tell you where Qimat's home in Carthak is located. But only if you swear on your mother's life, to not bring Cai with you to the southern shores." After looking apologetically at Cai, Alan nodded.

"I won't let her come with me. I promise. And I'll leave tonight, as soon as you tell me where he is." Alan picked Cai up from her seat on the bench, and pulled her into the house. "Cai, don't argue. You know I didn't want you to come with us. Stay in the house."

Walking back to Ern, he missed the murderous glare Cai sent him. As Ern explained where Daniel's house was located, Alan felt drops of rain on his head, and told Cai's father, "We'll need to stay tonight. The horses can't take another day in the rain. Why don't we finish this up after supper?" Ern nodded, and Alan got up and walked through the house, looking for Cai. He found her in what looked to be her room, staring out the window at the rain falling and hitting the glass. Alan sat next to her and hugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Cai. But it'll be better this way." Cai looked at him bleakly.

"Alan-"

"And I know that you think it's your fault, Cai." He continued. "But it's not. You didn't have them kidnap Kel, did you?" She shook her head. "Then stop blaming yourself. Cai," Alan said tiredly as she ran to her old bed and pulled the blanket over her head. He got up and sat down next to her, and pulled the blanket off of her head. "Excuse me, Cai. I thought you wanted to be happier. If you want to join us for lunch, I'll see you there. If not, I'll come back later, and say goodbye when I can get a response." He got up, but Cai stopped him.

"You're really going without me?" Alan looked into her face.

"Yes Cai. I'm really going without you. I will bring back Kel. But I want you to be safe. Now come and eat lunch." He patted her feet, and then went to walk out of the room. Stopping, he glanced back at Cai, who had reached out her arm.

"No tracking magic, Cai." She closed her hand, stopping the pale yellow glow, and frowned.

"Fine. But take your necklace back." Cai tugged off the necklace and held it in her outstretched fist.

"Cai, it was a gift. Keep it."

"No Alan. Since you don't want me to come, I don't want a gift of yours. Take it back." He muttered darkly and crossed the few steps between them.

"Fine Cai. I might as well give this back then as well." Alan grabbed the necklace from her and threw something on the blanket. "And for your information, I want you there. I'm just not letting emotions get in the way of rescuing Kel." Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead before stomping out of the room.

Cai picked up her swirl necklace from where it lay, and fastened it around her neck before getting out of bed and walking through the open door.

Alan in his cabin on the Rattalin, the outdoors being soaked by the brilliant southern sun. He saw the distant shores of Carthak in front of him, and turned his head back to view Tortall. He had left an hour ago after meeting with Raoul, Buri, and his parents, and had quickly left due to the anger of the women, especially his mother. He sighed, remembering Cai's angry face as he left her home, and pulled out the scrying mirror his sister had given him for his birthday. Bringing an image with his gift, he first found his mother eating lunch with Buri, and then hesitantly turned his gift to see Cai.

Alan saw her sitting next to a barrel, happily eating a roll, with someone sitting next to her, and he was confused as to her surroundings. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and Alan rose to answer it, still holding the mirror. Nealan of Queenscove stood there, ready to knock on the door again. Alanna had brought Neal with her from Corus, and had told Alan to bring him to Carthak because he was going crazy worrying over Kel. Neal grinned, and said,

"They're serving lunch in a few minutes My favorites, stew and rolls." Alan stopped short, and shook his head.

"Rolls? No," He said, half to himself, half out loud. "Coincidence. Must be coincidence. She wouldn't dare-" Alan looked quickly at the mirror, and Neal looked to see what was on it. "By Mithros, I'll get her for this," Alan continued, and pushed Neal aside as he stormed out of the room and to the kitchens, where there was a tarp pulled over a few barrels and boxes. He yanked the tarp off, and stared in disbelief at Cai and Yukimi, Neal's wife. Behind him he head Neal gasp. Glaring at Cai, he motioned for Neal to help Yuki up, and ignored their welcomes.

"Er…Alan? Mind giving me a hand up here?" Alan started yelling.

"What in Mithros' name are you doing here? _Go back!_ We're turning back. I am taking you home, locking you up, and then coming back to find Kel. Your father will kill me!"

"Actually, Alan, he said that you weren't to bring me to the southern shores. As you can see, we are past the southern shores. Give it a few hours, and we're out of Tortallan waters. And see, at that point my father can do nothing, for you did not realize I was here until we left. So…" Cai leaned comfortably against a barrel, "If you would kindly forget I am here for the next few hours, no one will get in trouble. Oh, bring me a few more rolls, will you? And a pillow?" She looked at Dom, who was peering over Alan's shoulder. "Oh, hullo Dom. Ignore me for the next few hours, but just until we get out of Tortallan waters. Then I'm free to move about the ship and cause trouble." Cai grinned, and Dom laughed. Alan glared at him, and Dom looked at Alan.

"Alan, what did you do now? You said Cai's father wanted her to stay. So why aren't you helping her up?"

"Oh, because Sir Alan here promised my father he wouldn't help me get to the southern shores. So, as long as he has no clue I'm here, he's keeping said promise. And I figured that the end of Tortallan waters signify end of southern shores." Dom whistled.

"Alan, when the few hours are up, she's going to murder you." Cai grinned cheerfully.

"But of course. Now where are my rolls and pillow, huh? Yuki can go off with Neal-" She cut off as she realized that Neal and Yuki had disappeared minutes before. "Or she can just stay with Neal." Leaning against the barrel again, Cai ate rolls for the next two hours, and annoyed all the sailors.

"Hey, bloke, what was that for?"

"I dunno. Hey! Who threw this at me!" An angry sailor pointed at Cai.

"The girl did. She's been chucking them at everyone."

"What? I don't know who you're talking about! I'm not here!" Cai said innocently, and then muttered, "It's not my fault if there's no entertainment on this boat." Laughing as he walked past, Owen offered her a hand up.

"Milady, we passed out of the waters a few minutes ago. I think. But this is jolly! You like to throw things at people too!" Cai sniffed disdainfully.

"My dear knight, I only like throwing things at people who deserve it. Could you direct me to Sir Alan?" Grinning, Owen guided her to Alan's room. "Much thanks. Ammunition?" Owen gleefully handed her rolls. "Many more thanks."

"One question, could you come later and throw them at Neal? Dom needs cheering up. And it would be jolly."

"But of course, Sir Owen. One question for you. Do you love the word jolly?"

"What? Jolly is just… jolly!"

"Ah, I see…" Cai said gravely. "Carry on, good sir knight." Knocking on the door, she opened it and found Alan sitting on his bed. Chucking the rolls at him, he yelped and grabbed them out of her arms before setting them outside the room and closing the door.

"I swear Cai, both of us are going to be in so much trouble for this." She laughed and shook her head.

"I may be in a bit of trouble with my father, but I can handle him."

"Well Cai, I'll be in trouble with my parents!"

"No you won't." She chewed on a roll that she had pulled from her sleeve, and walked over to Alan's bed and stretched out. "For I believe it was your charming mother who smuggled me aboard." Cai laughed at his shocked face. "And by the way, if you don't take me, you don't get disguises. I may not be a spy, Alan, but I can look like anyone. Now that roll… or many rolls… were far too little for me to eat. Let's get something." He cuffed her lightly on the head, and pulled her up from her spot. Cai patted his arm, and said, "It's good to be here, Alan. I was going crazy being stuck at home." He looked at her incredulously.

"Cai, since it took us two days to get here, you must have left right after us." She waved it off.

"Alright, more the thought was making me crazy. I was home for an hour though…" Alan laughed, and dragged her to the mess.

As they sat next to Dom and ate, Cai explained how she had gotten away from her father and onboard.

"Well, my father basically locked me in the house after you left. I guess he figured I would go after you guys. But he didn't know that I had learned how to pick locks."

"Who taught you?" Alan interrupted. Cai grinned.

"Kel-"

"Kel? And who taught her?" Dom asked.

"Your cousin who goes by the name soon to be dead Nealan." The mentioned sat next to Dom, who hit the back of Neal's head.

"Anyway, I packed some clothes and took the horse you had left behind. I followed your trail, and then when I got to the port your mother found me, Alan, and then smuggled me aboard. And that's my story."

"Cai, how did you get through the desert?" She shrugged. "Ah, so disguises, eh? Who were you?"

"You. Worked well. The Bahzir recognized me, and that's why your mother followed me. I had forgotten to take off the disguise. And when I took it off, the Lioness recognized me again and took me to Yuki, who had come to find Kel as well." The Yamani woman sat next to Neal, who was still being beaten by Dom, and calmly reached for a roll. "So we snuck aboard while you men were eating breakfast and saying goodbye, and promised Lady Alanna we would find Kel."

"So that's what she was doing aboard the ship. You usually can't get her near them." Cai grinned.

"She said she would have come, but she gets terribly seasick. Now Alan. Before you all got on board, I examined the rooms. Much to my surprise, you claimed the one I wanted. When are you moving out?"

"What! No! I'm not moving out!"

A little while later, Alan was picking up his things from his room and bringing them to a room a few down the hallway. Cai surveyed it all from her spot where she sat comfortably on the bed.

"Now Alan, what you were talking about before you left…"

"Erm, what did I say?"

"About emotions and stuff." Cai replied, waving her hands around for emphasis.

"Oh, that. Er…" Alan quickly looked down at his feet, then picked up his things and walked out of the room. Cai followed him to his new room, and shut the door behind her. Walking up to where Alan was, she turned him around and wagged her finger in his face.

"So you were just toying with me, were you? You thought that if you just told me that Hey, I want you to come, but its for the greater good, that I would just stay?" Alan started to back up from her, but tripped and fell, and he swore loudly. "Now Alan, your mother would not like that language. No. She. Would. Not." She said, tapping his chest with her finger to punctuate what she was saying. Alan grabbed her hand and held it for a second before dropping it like it was on fire.

"Fine, Yes. I did hope that you would stay there. Happy?"

"No." Cai strode forward until she was looking up at Alan, who had by then gotten up. Suddenly she seemed to realized what she had said, and quickly retorted,  
"I mean, yes. I'm happy." She backed away, and this time Alan was the one who stepped forward. He cupped her cheek in his hand and said,

"Cai, you guard yourself too much. Let down the barriers for once." Looking him in the eyes, she replied,

"Hey, are we bashing on Cai today? How about you let your emotional wall down, and I'll see what I can do." Hesitating for a second, Alan nodded.

"Right." Cai started to walk away, but Alan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Alan-" He put his finger on her lips to quiet her, and then leaned down to quietly kiss her. After a moment, Cai backed away. "Alan-"

"By the gods, Cai, stop guarding yourself. You're not going to help anyone by keeping your emotions bottled up inside" Surprised, Alan saw Cai's tear up. "Cai, I'm sorry…" He reached out his hand to her cheek, but she pulled away.

"No Alan. You're not sorry. You only think about yourself and your stupid emotions. All nobles are alike. Only thinking of themselves."

"Cai, if I may be so bold as to say it, you're the one who told me to 'let down the emotional barriers'. And you're a noble yourself."

"No. I am not a noble."

"Then what was that jolly conversation with your father about?" Cai let out a snort in spite of herself. "What?"

"You sounded like Owen." Laughing, Alan put his arm around her.

"No, Alan. Stop thinking of your own emotions."

"Oh, well I'm sorry you don't like what you found out."

"You never think of other people's emotions."

"Cai, what else have I done?"

"You were being a git Alan. A stupid, senseless, git. Now stop. Bothering. Me. I can't deal with this now." A tear coursed down her cheek, and Alan wiped it away before she could run.

"Cai…" He wrapped his arms around her and sunk to the floor.

"Alan, let go of me."

"No Cai, I won't. I am going to sit here, and hold you until you stop crying. So if you want me to let go, you would stop crying about this." Cai looked up into his face.

"See Alan? I stopped crying." Alan sent his gift into her, and noticed her disguise.

"No gift. Now keep telling you emotional barrier to take a vacation. Letting everything build up is not good." He scooted back until he was leaning against the door, and put Cai's head on his shoulder, stroking her hair. Cai's tears dampened his shirt, but she eventually stopped crying and sat there in his lap.

"Alan, I'm sorry. Can I get up now?" He shook his head.

"No. Because for this moment, we are not in danger. No one is bothering us. They don't even know we're in here. So go to sleep. I know you probably didn't sleep the past few nights. And I vaguely remember you mentioning you get a better nights sleep if I'm here." He used his gift to call over a blanket, and laying it over Cai, and tightened his arms around her. "Go to sleep."

Alan woke with a start as a pounding came on the door behind him, and he slowly moved to the side until both he and Cai were away from the door. He got up slowly, and calling out,

"I'll be there in a second," picked up Cai and placed her on his bed. Opening the door, he was greeted by the faces of Neal and Dom. Motioning for them to keep quiet, he checked to make sure Cai wouldn't fall off of the bed before emerging out of deck.

"What is it?" Neal grinned.

"Seeing as you're the only one who knows where we're going, would you care to tell us? Or are you too busy?" He nodded his head in the direction of Alan's room, and Alan cuffed him on the head.

"Meet me in the mess in ten minutes." Shooing them away, Alan opened the door and quietly shut it behind him, but Cai had already woken up.

"Alan, about before, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. That was rude. And I'm sorry about sneaking about and coming when you told me not to. But I had to come. It's my fault, and-" Alan leaned over and kissed her. A bit surprised, Cai could only ask,  
"Why?"

"You kept talking. And your voice was too loud. I swear, Uncle Jon could hear you in Corus."

"No, I figured that was why. I tend to babble. I meant, why me?" Alan sat down next to her.

"Because- and don't say anything till I'm done- You're different from the court ladies. You don't seem to care what other people think. You're pretty. You're always laughing, making jokes. You're brave, courageous-"

"No I'm not." Cai said quietly.

"What did I say about interrupting me?"

"But you're wrong. I'm not all of that. That's what people see, not who I really am. You only like the person you think I am." He shook is head.

"Cai-"

"I'm self-conscious. I make jokes, but only because I have nothing else to say. I'm not pretty. I'm not brave. I ran. I didn't help Lady Kel. Now she's kidnapped."

"You ran because she told you to. Cai," Alan took her hands and tugged her forward until she was leaning against him. "I like you. I don't care if you think it's only for outward appearances. I like you for who you are. Stop thinking badly of yourself. If it makes you feel any better, think of this as being heroic. Which it is. Cai-" She tilted her head up and kissed him. When Cai moved away, Alan asked, "Shutting me up?"

"But of course. You-" He put his hand over her mouth and kissed her forehead, and then her cheek.

"This is a very effective way of shutting you up." Alan leaned in to kiss her again, but Cai's eyes darted to a sparkle of green light near his ear.

"Alan-"

"Hullo Alan." Cai grimaced as she heard Neal's voice. "Would you please join us in the mess now? I'm sure you could leave Cai alone for a few minutes." He snickered, and then Cai and Alan heard Dom saying,

"Let me talk to Alan."

"No Dom."

"Meathead." Cai sighed.

"Alan, could you terminate that listening spell?" He nodded, and grinned as the green sparks faded.

"I should go though." Cai sighed, and pulled one of Alan's shirts over her head. He looked at her questioningly, and she said,

"Well, I'm coming with you. And I'm getting cold." Alan laughed as he put his arm around Cai's shoulders, and strode out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rob: Alright. I think you get what is Tamora Pierces and what is Caila's -cough cough- er... Ms. Fonseca's... yeah.  
Caila: In other news, who is in love with the movie Singin' in the Rain? Its the best movie of all time. I got the soundtrack AND the Special Edition DVD set for my birthday xD Which was the day that i published this fanfic. Thats dedication xD_

_Rob: Of course thats dedication._

_Caila; Anywho, on with the fanfic! I explain in this chapter why Cai's like, attitude sorta changed xD I'm coo' like that. ANd on with the reading! And REVIEW PLEASE! The review box is so lonely, with only 13 reviews. You guys can do better xD_

"So Alan, what would you suggest in way of disguises. I was thinking Carthakis." Alan shook his head at Neal.

"No, not all of us. Most of us don't know the custom's well enough. I'd say Bahzir. Cai, how many disguises could you make in three days?" She thought for a minute before asking,

"How many people are on the ship?"

"Yuki, the Knights, one squad of the Own, two Rider groups, and if you want, the sailors. That's… 25 people. 16 men, 9 women, I think." A weary Owen walked in.

"Add another to the total of women on this ship." He sighed, and gestured to the door where Daine stood. Her brown curly hair tumbled out of it's pins, and she wore a simple blue shirt and dark breeches. Waving enthusiastically, she walked over and sat next to Neal.

"Daine-"

"Flew on board as a seagull. Alanna brought my pack aboard earlier. You'll need my help to get Kel. Plus, I brought the sparrows with me," She said cheerfully.

"By the gods, does my mother enjoy sneaking people onto ships? If she wasn't the champion, I'd say she could make a profession out of it. Alanna. Professional Sneaker of People aboard ships."

Cai snorted. "Anywho Alan, about these disguises. I can definitely make them all. It would help if Daine just took animal form though. And I'd need to meet with everyone I'm making disguises for."

"That can be arranged."

"Plus, I'll need some sort of charm for each person to put the spell in. And not all of us will be Bahzir. That's too obvious. I figure, a few Tortallan's, a Carthaki, a Scanran, a few Yamani, and then more Bahzir. It's going to be a merchant ship, right?" Dom nodded. "Then this works fine. I'll do your disguises tonight into tomorrow, and then start on the rest of the crew. Could each of you hand me something you wear, like jewelry, so I can put the spells into it?" As each placed the object in front of Cai, they felt some sort of explanation was necessary. Alan took a chain off his wrist and placed it in front of Cai.

"From my sister."

"My mother gave it to me before- well, you know." Owen explained about a ring.

Neal pulled out a gold chain with a locket and dropped it carefully on the table, with Yuki putting down an identical one. "Anniversary gift." Yuki stated. Dom hesitantly pulled off a silver chain.

"Cai, could I get this back quickly?" She raised an eyebrow, and Dom said quietly, "Kel gave it to me last Midwinter." Neal guffawed, and said,

"What? Did little Dommykins just reveal his feelings for a certain Lady Knight?" Both Yuki and Alan elbowed him.

"Neal, we've known forever." He grinned.

"We know, but does the object of his affections?" Noting the misty-eyed look his cousin now sported, he gasped, "You told her! How did she tak-" Yuki hit his hand with her shusken. "Ow, really dear, was that necessary?" She sighed.

"Sometimes Neal, you can be so exasperating. I take it she took the news well, Captain?" Dom looked at her in shock. "Oh, I've known about her liking you forever. I'm glad you two finally talked, else wise I was going to have to do something about it on my own. Now, why don't we let Cai start on the disguises. Cai, when you have them done, we'll meet back here.

"Now gentlemen, and ladies," She smiled at Cai and Daine, "I have to talk to Sir Nealan about annoying his cousin." The men hissed in sympathy, and Daine clapped Yuki on the shoulder. Cai stood, and after saying good night to everyone, walked back to her room. She settled down on the bed, and laid out all the items that were given to her. Picking up Dom's chain, she noticed a tiny heart inscribed with the word Kel on one of the links. Smiling, she called up her gift, and got to work.

Cai felt someone lean her back on the pillow, and draw the blanket up to her chin, tucking it in around her. Her eyelids fluttered, and as she opened her eyes she looked into the worried face of Alan.

"Cai, did you finish all of the disguises?" Cai nodded, and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Please don't yell at me, Alan. I'll bring them to everyone in the morning."

He pulled the blanket away from her face. "Cai, you made six disguises. I'm not yelling. I'm amazed. You've been working for what, two and a half hours? Go to sleep."

"No, I'm hungry. Can I get some food?" Alan nodded, and rose.

"I'll get you the leftovers. Can I send Dom in? He was waiting outside."

"Of course." Alan left, and Dom walked in.

"Cai? Did you finish?"

"Yeah. Here you go." She handed him the necklace, and then remarked, "Did you notice the inscription?" Dom blushed, and said,

"I had that put on there." Cai raised an eyebrow.

"So you loved Kel, and did nothing about it?" He sheepishly nodded.

"I though she was in love with Faleron or Merric. And before that, I know she was in love with Cleon." Cai grinned.

"Oh really? Hmm, then I guess that talk we had about Cleon wasn't true… about how the entire time she still liked you." Dom blanched.

"What?"

"Never mind. And your plans for after we rescue her?"

"Why are you asking me this, Cai?" She patted his shoulder.

"Kel is my friend. And well, my cousin. I want to make sure nothing bad would happen to her."

"Well… when we rescue her, I'm going to court her formally, and-"

Cai interrupted him. "Dom, you're in the Own. It wouldn't be fair to Kel, if you courted. Dom shook his head.

"I didn't want to tell anyone this, but since you're not going to let me and Kel be together without knowing, I'll tell you." He cleared his throat before saying hurriedly, "Raoul wants me to take over as Commander when he retires next year, and the Commander can marry. That's why I'll court Kel. He says that I've had more experience commanding than Flyn, and that he'll still help me out."

"Oh, alright then. Now Dom, I need to show you the other disguise I made for myself. I want you to tell me if it's believable." Slipping the necklace over her head, she bit her lip as a tear formed on Dom's cheek.

"Please take the disguise off. I don't want to think of her that way." Cai immediately pulled the necklace off.

"Sorry, Dom." She hadn't know it would be so powerful. Taking her original disguise of Kel, she had coupled it with her memory of beatings, and created a bruised and battered version of Kel. A knock on the door broke the awkward silence, and Cai walked to the door, tripped over a boot, and then opened the door.

"Here's your food, Cai. So, can I see these disguises?" Cai shook her head, mouthed the word 'later', and ushered Alan in.

"Dom, can you give these to everyone else? Their names are on the handkerchiefs wrapped around them. Thanks. And I'm sorry about- well, you know." Dom nodded and walked out of the room. Cai sat back on the bed, and Alan sat next to her.

"Cai, your mood is completely changed? What happened?" She sighed happily.

"Let's just say that when we rescue Kel, there's going to be one very happy Lady Knight. And I'm not talking about your mother."

Alan grinned. "Well, m'dear, can you show me you disguise now?"

"Alan, just to reassure you, this is just in case everything goes wrong."

"Cai?" She slipped the necklace over her head, and Alan looked at her. "No."

"Too late Alan. I've already made up my mind. If something happens, I'm slipping a necklace over Kel's head, and I'm taking her place. That's why I need this disguise. And Alan, you'll need to take my magic away, if it comes to that." He shook his head. "Alan, I have to do this."

"I know, but I don't want you to." He pulled her over until she was leaning against him, and Cai put her head on his shoulder, saying,

"Good night Alan." Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Alan leaned her back on the pillow, and Cai felt him brush her forehead with a feathery kiss. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, and she rolled over in her sleep as Alan gently shut the door behind him.

Cai tossed and turned in her sleep, nightmares and visions flashing through her mind. 'Kel walking through the streets, veiled and accompanied by guards… Kel sitting in a room, bound and covered in bruises…'

"So my dear," A voice Cai recognized as Daniel of Qimat said to Kel. She saw Kel spit on the man's face, and he laughed and stepped forward. Cai felt a tremor run through her body, but cleared her head and marched over to Qimat, dragging him away from the Lady Knight.

"Cai?" She heard Kel say in shock, and she glanced down at her hands to see them glowing slightly.

Interesting… she said to herself, before she happily punched Qimat in the face. Walking back over to Kel, she sat down next to her and patted Kel on the hand, the only part of her not bound or covered with cloth and bruises.

"Cai? Is that really you?" Cai nodded.

"Apparently so. Have you heard of this happening before?" Kel shook her head.

"But is it really you? You could just be one of Qimat's people, trying to get information out of me or something like that." Cai sighed.

"Let's see. What would only I know… er… I've got it! A few things, actually. Number one, you gave Dom a silver chain necklace as a Midwinter gift. Well, that the entire group knows. Scratch that. Um… I switched places with you for Roald's birthday party, and you and Dom went up with Cleon to Mindelan, but you were attacked by a group of men who had kidnapped me? I picked up Alan's boots from the wagon bed, told you there was a wolf crest on the heel, and you cut me free using a dagger from the right boot?" Cai kept babbling, but Kel motioned for her to stop.

"Don't worry. I believe its you. How did this happen?" Cai shrugged.

"I have no clue. But don't worry Kel, we're al coming to get you. Me, Alan, Neal, Daine, Owen, Yuki, and your lover boy."

"Dom? He's coming?" Cai laughed at the sight of Kel trying to cover her broad smile with her mask.

"Yes. Don't worry about it, we'll get you out of here. I'll send him to get you personally. Well, along with at least Alan. But I think Neal, Owen, Daine and Yuki might have something to say about it. So don't you worry." Cai felt immense pain on her arm, and knew that her body had rolled out of her bed. "Ouch. Kel, I have to go back. But where are you?" Kel thought for a second before replying,

"I think I'm at his brother's house. It's farther south, in a town called Eles, further than Daniel's home. I go outside with his sister-in-law and her guards every afternoon. To give me a bit of hope, I guess. They, the ladies, think I'm Lady Qiana, who they, Daniel and Matthew, think is you. So…"

Cai sighed. "Yes, I'm the Lady Qiana. But I really have to go now. We'll be in Carthak in two more days. " Kel nodded, and Cai vaguely heard someone opening her cabin door and saying,

"Cai? Wake up, Cai-"

"Then go, Cai." Kel hugged her, and whispered in Cai's ear, "Tell Dom I love him and miss him, and he'd better get me out of here soon or I'll make him tilt with My lord." Cai smiled, remembering her conversation with Dom earlier. "What?"

"Er, nothing, Lady Knight. I'll be back soon. If I can get the hang of this, I'll be back once I reassure some people that I'm alright. Good luck." She hugged Kel again, and stepped back. Screwing her eyes shut, she listened to the quiet for a few moments before opening one eye hesitantly. "I'm still here, ain't I?" Kel let out a strained laugh.

'I see you're trying out a new talent,' Cai heard in her head. 'Let me help.' Cai glanced helplessly at Kel, saying,

"We'll get you soon. And I'll tell him," before she disappeared.

Cai woke up to see Alan leaning over her.

"Hullo," She said shakily, before he picked her up and hugged her to him.

'Bring back my lady knight, Lady Cai.' Cai swore that the voice sounded like it was smirking. 'She put up with me, I'm helping her. Tell her the chamber says hello, and that I have another job for her when she gets back.'

"Of course I'll tell her. But she probably won't listen until this whole thing clears up."

Alan looked at her curiously. "What did you say?"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He nodded. "Just ignore it. It was directed towards the… whatchamacallit. That Chamber thing." He blanched.

"The Chamber of the Ordeal?"

"Yeah, that thing. Anyway, we have to go further south, to Eles."

"How do you know?"

She sighed, and told him, "I've been getting visions. The nightmare before I was kidnapped, that was one. And just now. Except this time I was there." Alan looked at her questioningly. "I punched Daniel in the face," she said sheepishly. "Could you tell me where Dom is? I have something to tell him." Alan rose and pulled her up with him.

"Here, I'll show you." He led her to the mess, where Cai saw Dom sitting at the table, fiddling with his necklace, and writing on a bit of parchment. She shooed Alan out, and sat next to Dom.

"Dom, I have a message from Kel." He paled.

"What-"

"To make a long story short, I've just spent the past fifteen minutes talking with her. She told me to tell you that she loves you, and misses you, and that you'd better go and rescue her soon or you're tilting with My Lord Raoul." He cringed, but smiled.

"Thank you for telling me. Is she alright?"

"She-"

"And don't lie."

"Well," Cai said hesitantly. "She's bruised and battered. I'm going to try and contact again when I go back to sleep." She rose and patted Dom's shoulder before walking out of the mess. Alan stepped in front of her and drew her close, saying into her hair,

"I'm staying with you tonight. You'll injure yourself before long." Cai grinned into his shoulder.

"Really? I remembering a certain knight complaining about a punch of mine." He laughed.

"You've changed, you do know that." She lifted her head from her shoulder and looked at his face.

"What?"

"Your attitude. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but you've changed a lot. You're not as shy. And I don't think you're tripping and falling out of windows half as much as you were before." Cai muttered,

"Oh, so you were watching me when I fell into the room that day we met?" He smirked.

"But of course. I was wondering who you were, and then I ran into Dom. Perfect reason to find out who you were, why you were in Kel's room, and why you were falling into Kel's room. But why did you change your attitude?"

"Hah," Cai said weakly, before continuing. "It's one of those things that's hard to explain… but I suppose you wouldn't take that as an answer?" He shook his head. "Thought not. Lets see… its more like, you were a complete stranger. It took me forever to trust Kel, and just as long to trust Dom… I've made remarkable strides with you." She grinned, and hit his shoulder. Noting the questioning look in his eyes, she said, "No, I wasn't beaten before. But my father is strict. He yelled a lot. I know he loves me in his own way, but I got to thinking that everyone would do that. You know, yell at me for what I was doing wrong. So I just became shy, and talked to everyone quietly, not drawing attention to myself." Grimacing, she said, "And look where it's got me. On a ship, bound for Carthak, with a bunch of crazed knights, a Yamani, a Captain in love, and a Wildmage." He laughed, and patted her cheek.

"I can understand. But why did you trust me more quickly than Kel and Dom?"

"I really have no clue. Could we leave it at that? I'm tired, and I want to talk to Kel again, if I'm able to." He nodded.

"Alright, and-" But he was interrupted by Dom opening the door behind them.

"Cai, you said you were going to try and contact her again. Do you think you could try and give her this?" He handed her the folded piece of parchment and said, "Please tell her I love her, I'll see her soon, and there is no way I'll tilt with My lord. I'll leave that honor to Meathead." Walking off, he was smiling broadly, and even Alan had to grin at the sight of him. Alan steered Cai to her cabin, shutting the door firmly before laying down on the bed and opening his arms.

"Go to sleep. Go contact Kel. I'll be here."

"Alan, get out of my bed." She grabbed a blanket from the small chest, and an extra pillow, and threw them both on the floor. Rolling him over, she pushed him out of her bed, and sat down. "Good night." As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep, and felt herself falling into Kel's cell.

"Hullo Lady Knight." Taking the seat next to her, Cai tripped over one of the chains, but managed to sit next to Kel without further mishap. She pulled the parchment out from her pocket, grinned, and handed it to Kel. "Brought you this. From your one true love." Kel happily took the letter and started to read it, blushing slightly. "He says he loves you, he'll be here soon, and that Meathead will have the honor of tilting against My lord." Kel grinned.

"Let's talk. I can read this later. Have you been alright?" Cai nodded. "Well, what have you done?"

"We went to Qimat, and Alan told Idania that I was his pregnant wife. Just to get us in. The nerve! And then he was yelling about how my mum must have been Idania. And I got really mad at him, but when I woke up it was really nice and then we left and I got mad because he wasn't letting me come to get you and so I snuck out, followed them, snuck aboard, and here I am. Oh, and the Chamber says hello and that they have a job for you when you get back. Whoever 'they' are." Kel looked at her strangely.

"Take a deep breath, and repeat that. Slowly." Cai sighed before she said it again.

"Cai, do you like Alan?"

"Er… why do you ask?" Kel laughed.

"Because when I asked you what you had done, all you did was talk about Alan." Cai started to argue, but said,

"Mithros. He can't leave me in peace, can he? He just has to discover I'm gone." Kel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"Our wonderful Sir Alan. Hold on one second, I think I've got the hang of this." She imagined herself back in her room, and found herself sitting on Alan.

"Cai, you sleepwalk, did you know that? You've already stepped on me once, and now you've sat on me. She glared at him.

"Fine. Sit on the bed, and make sure I don't sleepwalk. I'm going back to Kel now. Catch me." She drifted off, and felt Alan pick her up and put her gently on the bed, settling himself behind her.

"So anyway, Kel, why don't we discuss you and Dom?" Kel blushed. Cai started to laugh, but stopped as the door opened.

Here goes nothing, Cai thought, and she was invisible to everyone. The man who walked in was none other than Matthew of Qimat.

"Ah, Keladry, I thought I heard another person in here. I would be mistaken, no?" Kel shrugged. Cai walked over to where she stood and patted Kel on the shoulder. Whispering in her ear, Cai said,

"We'll come for you," Before disappearing. She woke up once she was inside her own body, and hit Alan on the head.

"I said sit on the bed, not lay down with me!" He laughed, and just tightened his arms.

"In the words of a very smart lady, I'll be here for you." Cai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and who said that?" He shrugged.

"I don't remember. Maybe my mother?" Cai lifted herself out of his arms and started to settle herself on the floor before saying,

"Hey! This is my room. You, out!" Alan tried to make himself look as forlorn as possible, but Cai just pushed him out of her bed and lay down on it. "Good night Alan. Close the door after you." Rolling over, she waited a few minutes, but didn't hear the door open, much less click shut. She tilted her head over to see the rest of the room, and saw Alan lying down uncomfortably on the floor, pretending to be asleep. His red-gold hair flopped over into his eyes, and Cai's fingers itched to straighten it. Alan cracked open one eye and noticed Cai staring at him intently. He let out a sigh, and then turned from side to side, by all appearances seeming to be having a nightmare, or at least trying to find a soft spot on the wood floor.

"I know you're awake, Alan," Cai whispered. "And I know you didn't listen to me. So now you'll have to suffer." She rolled back over again, only to tilt her head back to face the room when she felt someone breathing on her. Cai's nose brushed Alan's, and she started into his eyes.

I never realized it before, she thought, but his eyes have purple flecks. Slowly, Alan raised his hand to trace the lines her cheekbone and jaw made. Flinching a little at his touch, she whispered,

"I guess you could stay here, if you must." Breaking his gaze, she looked down at the blanket on the floor, and sighed. She patted the bed next to her. "But no snoring. All Thatcher's need to get their full amount of beauty sleep. Or Kolep's. I'm confused. And tired. Good night." Alan shook his head with silent laughter, and lay down next to her, pulling Cai into his arms.

Kel leaned back against the wall of the room, and smiled to herself. Reaching into her shirt, she drew out the folded piece of paper that was there and read it again.

_Kel-_

_Alright, so I'm writing this to you now, because I need something to release my emotions. Figuring this will never get to you, and if it does I'll already have rescued you (because that's what I am, a strong gallant Commander-type who just lives to get you out of the messes you cook up. Might I remind you of Scanra?) , or I'll, quite ingeniously, have found a way to get this to you in your predicament. Where was I? Oh yes. Releasing emotions. I'd just like to tell you that I love you, and that if you die I'll be quite mad at you. Oh, and Raoul will be quite mad at you. And at me as well. He even told me so much. His parting words to me, as far as I can remember, were,_

_"Masbolle, bring her back in one piece. And she'd better have a good reason for abandoning me during the balls. And Dom, I will be quite mad if you don't bring her back."_

_Yes My dear, he did say that. He expects a thorough explanation as to why exactly you decided to go traipsing off to Carthak. I tried to explain that you had no choice, but he waved it off. So start thinking of acceptable reasons._

_I suppose you could always tell him that you were running off to marry me. Which brings me to part 15 of my rambling. Or was it only Part two? I'm not sure. But Raoul asked me to take over as Commander of the Own. Not Knight Commander. Just Commander. And not Commander of just third company. Commander of the entire she-bang. Quite silly, since I'm not a knight, but that's not my good news. Me. Commander of the King's Own. Which means we could marry. Or I could at least court you, and be able to follow up on it. At the moment, I would pick either option. And leave the other open for discussion._

_Of course, we could always marry first and then I could court you. I don't have a problem with that._

_We're all doing fine. Neal is here with me (Alanna said he was going crazy in Corus and she had to drag him down here.) Owen still thinks everything is jolly. Including rescuing you. Or, I mean, draggin' you back to attend the balls with Raoul. Even though he and Buri are married, he still dreads the balls and the matchmaking mothers. He's convinced that none of them will remember he's married. I told him, they should take one look at the fierce K'Miri at his side and run away. Alan and Cai are seeming to do fine. We caught them in Alan's rooms a few hours ago. Nothing happened, at least I don't think anything happened, but a certain disgruntled knight terminated Meathead's listening spell before I could talk to him. Yuki snuck aboard with Cai, and Daine apparently snuck on board as well. After I write this, I'm just going to have another look around the ship, and make sure that we don't have any more stowaways. I've been reminding them all to eat their vegetables, Mother, so don't you worry. Just hang in there, and I'll be there soon to get you. _

_Cai just came and said she talked to you, and is going to talk to you again. I'm going to be able to get this letter to you anyway. You picked a good one there, Kel. She's worried about you, you know. Which is good, especially since- Well, I'll let her tell you that. _

_Much love, my Lady Knight, and Protector of the Small. And don't cringe at your nicknames. I know that's probably what you're doing right now. And don't try and throw anything at me. Or trounce me with your spear._

_I don't want to lose you, just when I've found you. Come back to me. I promise, I'll let you play tricks on Meathead with me. Only think of what would happen if you weren't there to divert attention from me, and leave opportunities for me to escape! And I have a really jolly, in the words of Owen, trick to play on him that involves a bucket of mud and some hair dye… Meathead would go crazy without you there. So would I. And Raoul. And Buri. And Alanna. And Owen. And Yuki. And Shinko. And Roald. And Merric. Do I have to keep mentioning names? I would, but I can hear Cai outside the mess door. I have to get this to her now, before she tries to speak with you again._

_I love you so much, my lady knight of Mindelan, my Protector of the Small, my Keladry… My Kel. I'll be there soon._

_Dom_

Grinning happily, Kel closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a certain blue-eyed man.


End file.
